A Wild Ride
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Edward and Bella have amazing chemistry from the very first time they met when she went to interview him before his big concert in San Francisco. One thing leads to another. Read for 'A Wild Ride' with Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Since my last story that I had started is currently stuck on my broken laptop for the foreseeable future I figured I would give this one a shot. This is all I have so far but I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it. I plan to get my documents off of my laptop in September but I'm not sure if I will be able to but until then I don't want to rewrite the story because I have it just the way I want it on my old computer. So for the time being the husband is being generous enough to allow me to use his laptop while he is at work and not using it. I'm not sure how often I will update but I will post as often as I get a chapter finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight affiliated but I do own this story as it has come strictly from my mind just using SM's characters for a little role play action.**

**ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

Chapter 1

BellaPOV

"Are you serious? Masen and the Unbreakables?" My little brother hollered from the couch as I stirred our dinner that was on the stove.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. I was the head entertainment reporter for Star City Journal and was often given exclusive backstage passes to première events around San Francisco. This time it was to the concert of the number one billboard artists around, Masen and the Unbreakables. I was supposed to have a sit down one on one interview with the lead singer of the group after the concert but I was also supposed to interview the whole group. I had to admit I was a little nervous about it because I listened to their music in my own time and had had a secret little crush on the lead singer, Edward Masen, for a few years now. "I'm just there to do a few interviews, Seth, it's not that big of a deal. Really." I told him as I dished up our plates while he put away his books so we could eat on the coffee table.

"Bells, it is a really big deal. Their music is awesome and the drummer is so cute." He said as he shook his head.

I just laughed. Of course he would like the drummer, she was a chick that played drums. Every night for a living. "Would you like to go to the concert with me? I can't get you backstage because I only have one pass but you can at least go to the concert with me." I rambled as I sat our dinner down on the coffee table before going back for our glasses of milk.

He nodded eagerly with a huge smile on his face. "That would be awesome, Bells. Thank you so much!" He said throwing his arms around me just as I sat the glasses of milk down on the coffee table.

"It's no big deal, Seth. You will just have to meet me there at 7:30 tomorrow night, okay?" I told him digging into the beef stroganoff.

He nodded in acceptance as he dug into his own dinner. Seth was my stepbrother from my dad's second marriage to Sue Clearwater. They had married when I was just sixteen years old and Seth was thirteen. We had immediately hit it off until I had moved away for college. We had still kept in touch while I was away at college until he joined me at CSU San Francisco my senior year of college. I had an off campus apartment by that time because I was working part-time at the Star City Journal and was sick of on campus living because I had never had that party girl persona, I had always been a book-worm, so I had offered to let Seth live in my spare bedroom but he had declined at first. It had eventually paid off when I had graduated with a Bachelor's in Journalism and a Bachelor's in English after just four years of college. My first year out of college and Seth's sophomore year found him sleeping more in my spare room instead of in his dorm that he had finally conceded and moved in completely. Now he was a senior in his final semester of college and was planning to move into his own apartment across the hall after graduation in a few months. We had both talked to the apartment manager about finding an apartment for Seth in the same complex since he had fallen in love with the neighborhood and had been pleased to find out that our neighbors across the hall were planning to move out of state in May, just when Seth was wanting to move out. He had put down his security deposit along with three months rent to secure the apartment for when it became available. I was so proud of him, it's not even funny but I was glad that he was sticking close by.

Later that night I sat out on my balcony with my feet resting on the railing as I sipped on my class of wine as I watched the lights of cars on the San Francisco bridge. It really was a beautiful sight to behold and I could watch it all from the comfort of my own home. I paid good money for my apartment but I had wanted something sophisticated and in the middle of everything while my dad had wanted me safe and secure. This building met all of the requirements. It had a 24 hour security staff, a doorman, and also concierge. It also had a glass exterior which was really beautiful at both day and night, a huge indoor swimming pool, a gym, a dance studio, a theatre, and my apartment was gorgeous but homey yet sophisticated in style. Most people wonder how a college student only working part-time for minimum wage could afford such a nice place. It was easy really. My mom had died in a car accident when I was just seven years old. Luckily, my dad still had a life insurance policy on her and her husband at the time also had a life insurance policy on her which had all gone into a savings for me. When I had turned 18 I had inherited over a million dollars from her life insurance policies and the interest they had both gained over the years. I hadn't splurged on anything other than this apartment and my car since I had inherited the money. My college was paid for because being a book-worm in high school had paid off with full ride four-year scholarships to a school of my choice. I glanced at the laptop screen in my lap and groaned at what I saw. It was an instant message from my co-worker and best friend for the past three years, Angela Weber.

_You are one lucky woman, you know that!_

I just laughed to myself because she must have found out about the tickets and backstage pass I had gotten just before I had left the office today. It's not like I had asked for the assignment or anything but I wasn't going to complain at all.

_What did you get? Art museum, zoo exhibit, opera, or socialite?_

_Fucking Tanya Denali is who I got._

I had to laugh out loud at that because the woman was a true photography visionary but was a total bitch to interview. She normally gave one word answers about her work and didn't like to talk about anything but herself and shopping. I had had to interview her at her last art exhibit.

_Sorry, Ang, just make the best out of it. I know you love art so spend a lot of your time exploring the art gallery with Ben. Make most of your article about her photographs and the people attending the event. You coming in tomorrow or working from home?_

The good thing about our work was that once we got our assignments we could work from home most of the time as long as our deadlines were met. I usually spent one or two days a week researching at home about whatever assignment I had received for that printing period.

_Nope, wanna go to the hospital for a little while?_

I smiled because we spent some of our free time volunteering as kangaroo ladies at the Children's Hospital downtown. I had spent a lot of time there when Angela and her husband Ben's sweet little angel was born premature at 28 weeks because of placental abruption. Aubrey was a beautiful bouncy little two-year old now that I absolutely adored. We always took her to the hospital with us and while we were giving Kangaroo care to the little ones the nurses played with Aubrey in the playroom.

_Sounds good to me. 10 o'clock at the front doors? I'll bring the iced caramel macchiato's and sandwiches._

_Okay, see you then. Love ya, Bells_

_Love you too, Ang_

I closed the lid of my laptop where I was making a list of questions to ask both the band and Mr. Masen tomorrow night. I was nervous about this because of my slight crush on Edward and my liking of his music; I didn't want my preferences to come out in my article. Whether I liked what or who I was writing about I always tried to use impartiality and I didn't know if I could pull that one off this time but I was going to give it my best effort.

The hour long soak in my bathtub did nothing to ease my nerves about my assignment. The few hours spent cuddling those beautiful innocent little babies helped a little bit but they came right back as soon as I left the hospital. Helping my little brother pick out the 'perfect outfit to impress a magnificent drumess' helped a little bit until it was time to get ready myself.

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror curling the last strand of my long dark brown hair before pulling a few strands back and clipping them with my gemstone covered hair clips. "You look amazing Bells, but you are going to be late for your interview if you don't get going." Seth said from my bedroom doorway.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I know, Seth, I'm going." I told him as I took one last look in the mirror at the outfit I had chosen for tonight. I was wearing my blue skinny jeans that were ripped in some strategic places along with my white shirt that hung off of one shoulder with bell sleeves that reached my fingertips paired with my cowboy boots that I hadn't worn in over six months. I wore them the last time I had visited my dad because it always rained in the upper northwest. I wore no jewelry except for my dangly angel wing earrings and the clips in my hair if you could count those. I grabbed my purse that contained all the normal junk along with my notebook for note taking, pens, recorder and passes.

I kissed Seth on the cheek as I walked past him on my way out of the apartment. "See you at 7:30."

"Yep, I'll be there." He called out just as I closed the door behind me.

I was so happy that I had a press pass and a backstage pass that allowed me to park in the private parking lot where the tour busses and workers vehicles were parked. My nerves decided to make a final comeback as I put my car in park and turned it off. "Okay, Bella, get yourself together and go in there to do the job you love and are awesome at." I told myself as I grabbed my purse and climbed from my car heading for the security guard standing by the back entrance.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan with the Star City Journal and I have an interview with Masen and the Unforgettables." I told him as I dug my passes out of my purse handing them to him.

He nodded and opened the door to another man that was insanely huge and without a word handed him my passes before shutting the door behind me. "Follow me." The huge man that was wearing a yellow jacket with 'SECURITY' written on the back of it down the hallway until he came to a stop in front of one of the doors that lined the hallway. I could hear the fans screaming and the introductory band playing as the man knocked twice on the door.

The door suddenly opened and an auburn head of hair that belonged to the man who had graced my dreams multiple times over the past few years since he first graced the music world with his amazing soulful voice. "What's up, Bear?" He asked the security guard.

The man grunted and passed my passes along to him before nudging me in the shoulder. "Reporter." He said before turning around and walking back down the hall without another word.

I gritted my teeth to keep from correcting him that I was a journalist and not a reporter. A reporter broadcasted on television. I did NOT do that. I printed the truth in writing. "HI, I'm Isabella Swan." I said softly extending my hand to the man that stood there holding my passes.

He smiled at me as he handed my passes back to me. "Nice to meet you, Isabella. I'm Edward. Please come in, all the guys are in the next room just hanging out. Would you like a snack or something before we start?" He asked as he shut the door behind him while motioning to the tables of food and drink that were scattered around the room we were standing in.

I shook my head. "No, thanks though. Please call me Bella." I said quietly as I rung my hands together nervously.

"I think I prefer Isabella. Come on." He said heading into the next room where I could hear the other band members laughing and talking with each other. "I'll introduce you to everybody."

I followed him into the room and was stunned to see all the band members just chilling out around the room. I smiled at them as they noticed me. "Okay, you probably know Hannah. I think she gets more attention than we do for being the only girl in the band." He said playfully as he pointed to the black haired young woman sat beating her drumsticks against her legs that were draped over the edge of the chair she sat in.

He finished introducing all the guys around the room but shocked me thoroughly when he picked a baby up the bass player, Nick. "This is the newest member of the band, little Garrett." He said as he tickled the baby's stomach causing him to cackle and swing his arms and legs wildly as Edward held him.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and grabbing the babies hand in mine. "He's beautiful."

"Thanks, Isabella." Nick's wife, Amber, said as Edward handed the baby back to her.

Edward led me to the only vacant chair in the room and I think it was the atmosphere in the room that made me pull my legs up into the chair with me. "Do you guys mind if I record this so I can get quotes and stuff right?" I asked pulling my recorder from my purse along with my notebook and pen.

Everybody shook their head as Edward shocked the shit out of me by sitting on the arm of the same chair I was sitting in. "Do you mind if I prop up here?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and pressed the record button on my recorder. "Okay, Hannah, I guess we will start with you since you are the only girl in a band full of guys. I know the most commonly asked question is how do you cope with it so I am going to go in a different direction and ask: What do you do when you are in a hotel room by yourself or at home on a break?" I asked her which caused her to smile and the guys to groan.

"In all honesty I probably do what any other young woman would do were she surrounded by six men daily for months at a time, lived with them, worked with them, and played with them. I usually take a long soak in a huge bathtub then put on as few clothes as possible and enjoy my quiet time to myself. Now, if a guy were to join me then it would be balls to the wall sex all night long." She said with a smile which caused all the guys to groan and shake their heads.

I laughed at her honest response. "Have you ever thought about dating one of these guys?" I asked her quietly.

Everybody in the room laughed and I felt like I was missing out on something. "These idiots? No way. These guys are like my brothers while Nick and Amber are like my parents. That's just gross."

I laughed as I realized that they were all like a family. "Nick and Amber, how do you guys cope with being parents, band manager, and band member?" I asked them as they sat on the floor playing with a gorgeous little girl and Garrett.

Amber scooped the little girl into her lap. "It's hard but we manage right now. Growing up I never dreamed that I would be raising my kids on a tour bus and visiting a different city every night. I always wanted the house with the big backyard, a dog or two, and a nine to five job but I guess God had something different planned for me. We spend as much time at our ranch in Montana as possible to let the kids have some normalcy in their lives. It's easy right now because they aren't in school but we will cross that bridge when we get there. Mia is only two so we have a few years yet." She said as she tickled the little girl's side causing her to squeal out playfully.

The interview continued until there was a knock on the door announcing that they had 30 minutes before going on stage and needed to get ready. "Thanks guys for the interview." I told them as I shook each of their hands.

Edward didn't shake my hand, instead he walked me back into the refreshments room to the same door I had come in through two hours earlier. "Where do you want to do the one on one interview at?" Edward asked me with his hand on the door handle.

I shrugged my shoulders as we stood in front of the exit door. "It doesn't matter to me. I can go all over this town and not get recognized. Can you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed shaking his head. "Not likely. Can you come to my hotel room after the concert? We have a some stuff to do in town for the next few days so we are staying downtown at the Hotel Palomar." He explained.

I nodded. "Okay, I know where that is. I actually live about 10 minutes from there. I can just meet you there after the concert." I told him as I clipped my passes to the hem of my shirt on my waist.

He shook his head. "Are you staying for the concert?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah my brother is actually waiting out front for me. Why?"

"Good, can you just wait for me after the concert and we can go over to the hotel together?" He asked me quietly.

"Whatever is easiest for you, Edward. I'm up for anything." I told him and immediately felt my cheeks flame at how that statement could be regarded. I quickly slapped my hands to my face in embarrassment.

He took a step forward and stroked a finger over my bare shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed, Isabella. You are a beautiful girl." He whispered softly into my ear causing me to shiver. "I will see you after the concert. My dressing room is three doors down from this door on the right. I will tell Bear that you are allowed in there."

I nodded with my face still covered by my hands. "Okay." I croaked as I turned around to squeeze out the door.

The concert was amazing. The energy from both the band and the crowd was astounding. "She's so hot, Bells." Seth sighed next to me as we watched the band woo the crowd.

I just laughed and shook my head as I watched Edward sing softly into the microphone as he walked along the edge of the stage touching the hands of numerous girls and guys that were reaching up to him. He stopped right in front of me as he squatted down and sang the next verse to me while holding his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his with a huge smile on my face as Seth screamed in my ear.

_"...And I keep wondering when you'll see. Maybe eventually. Old man on a front porch swing looking back on his long life, glass of iced tea in his hand, other arm around his wife..."_

I closed my eyes and smiled before opening them to look him in the eyes as he placed a gentle kiss to my knuckles before going back to his spot center stage. I fanned myself as I practically collapsed against Seth while I watched Edward's every move.

"That was so hot, Bells." Seth whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

All I could do was not in agreement. The rest of the concert flew by as Edward and the rest of the band wooed the crowd with their music and soulful voices.

"Okay, we have one big surprise for everybody here tonight." Edward said as the concert was winding down which caused the entire arena to scream in excitement.

He held his hand up to quieten everybody down as he chuckled into the microphone. "We have a special guest with us tonight. Ms. Isabella is here from the local Star City Journal to do an inside report on the band and I figured we would give her her money's worth. What do you guys say?" He said as he winked in my direction.

I thought I was going to faint as I felt all the blood in my body rushing to my face and chest in embarrassment. "Oh God." I groaned as I leaned into Seth's chest.

"Okay okay. Well, the surprise is a never before heard song written and sung by our little Miss Hannah Grey." He said as he motioned for Hannah to come center stage.

I smiled as she ducked her head before standing and tucking her drumsticks into her ass end pocket as she walked to Edward holding her hand out for the microphone. He placed a sweet kiss to the top of her head before making his way to the piano that was sat on stage. The crowd was going wild...including Seth who I thought was going to die from lack of oxygen from all the screaming he was doing.

Hannah held her hand up just like Edward had done and the crowd quieted down considerably as Edward started a piano tune which made Hannah smile and hold her head up high as the most incredible voice I had heard in a long time belted around the arena causing complete silence in the crowd. You could have heard a pin drop in the crowd while Hannah sang and Edward played the piano and the rest of the guys just stood by with smiles on their faces.

Once she was finished singing she bowed said "Thank you" and quickly raced into Edward's open arms as he swung her around in her excitement. I hugged Seth as I watched the band start to do their exit routine by going around introducing themselves to the crowd.

"I've gotta get backstage. I don't know what time I will be home because I still have my solo interview to do with Edward Masen." I said into his ear so he could hear me.

He pulled back from me smiling and nodding. "Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do, Bells." He said as I walked away towards Edward's private dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next installment, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will fix it since I am posting as I go.**

**Since I am using my hubby's computer, I don't have as much time to proofread or write so please bear with me and let me know all the mistakes either in a private message or a review and I will fix them quickly.**

* * *

Chapter 2

EdwardPOV

I groaned as I tossed myself across my hotel room bed staring at the ceiling above as I listened to my mother plead with me to come home for a visit soon.

"Okay Ma, I will try to make a point to come home as soon as some time opens up. If I'm going to come then I want to have more than just a few rushed hours or days to stay. I would actually like to go see my house too. I haven't seen the sight of it since Garrett was born." I told her as I ran my fingers through my tousled hair.

I was the lead singer of a band that had a great thing going on at the moment. Our latest single had just reached number one on the billboard charts and we all hoped that it stayed there for a while. By 'we' I mean myself and the band which I considered to be family. The band consisted of Hannah who played drums better than any man I had ever seen, Nick who played bass, Leo who play guitar, and Mitch who played keyboards. Those guys were like family to me but what could one person expect when you spent nine to ten months out of the year on a tour bus with them, playing with them on stage, recording with them, writing with them, and just generally having fun with them. Nick was the only one out of all of us that had met his amazing wife and created a family while on the road. He had married our band manager three years ago and together they had two year old Mia and four month old baby Garrett. We were all doting uncles to the kids. Well, besides Hannah, who we all considered to be our baby sister, she was a doting aunt. But I missed my real family. I havent been home in over six months and I missed everybody back there. Home. Home happened to be in the southern peninsula of Florida. Home was a nearly 50 acre equine farm in Delray Beach, Florida that my entire family lived on. My mom and dad lived in the main ranch house and ran it as a bed and breakfast now while my sister, my brother, and myself all had houses build with three acres a piece in separate corners of the property.

"Okay, sweetheart, we just miss you is all. How long are you in San Fran for?" My mom asked making idle conversation.

We had to do a few radio interviews, appear on the morning show, do a concert tonight, and go visit the children's hospital tomorrow for charity. Then we got a two day break to do whatever we wanted before we hit the road to finish our cross country tour. We had started in Maine working our way to California before going back across and ending our tour in North Carolina. "Four days, Ma. We actually got a hotel room for this little stay."

We continued the chitchat for about another thirty minutes before hanging up with her when there was a knock on the door forcing me to drag my tired body from the bed. "What's up?" I said as I opened the door to reveal Amber, Nick's wife and our band manager, with little Garrett attached to her stomach in one of those baby carrier thing.

"Just wanted to remind you about the journalist that is coming tonight before you guys go on stage." She said as she handed me Garrett.

I took him and went to sit in the chairs that were in front of my hotel room windows. "Hey buddy, how's life?" I asked the baby as I bounced him on my knees earning a giggle from him. "Don't I have a separate interview with her also?" I asked Amber as she sat in the other chair.

She nodded. "You do but I figured I would leave the details of when and where that takes places up to the two of you. Her name is Isabella Swan by the way."

I smiled and nodded as I continued playing with the baby. "Okay, thanks. What do you and Nick have planned for our two day vacation?"

She just laughed. "Sleep in a real bed and take the kids to the zoo."

"I bet Mia will love that since she is so obsessed with animals at the moment." Mia was their two year daughter who was hell on wheels. I guess she gets it from all of us but in all honesty having Amber and the kids around helps keep us all grounded and straight. We even babysit a few nights a month when we didn't have a gig so that Amber and Nick could go out on a date.

Amber and Garrett stayed for about another fifteen minutes or so before leaving me to a nap before having to go to the arena. We always had our individual dressing rooms but chose to hang out in the group room as we had begun dubbing the area where the snacks and shit were that Amber had been setting up for us since we started touring. We were all in there talking about Hannah's big debut that tonight when a knock on the door startled us. I hopped up since I was the closest to the other door to go answer the door of the snack room that was connected to our group room. I was absolutely floored at the beauty that stood beside 'Bear' our security guard. I smirked when I saw the scowl pass fleetingly across her face at Bear calling her a reporter instead of a journalist but she didn't say anything. I took her and introduced her to everybody, even baby Garrett, before leading her to my seat that I had just vacated. Instead of going to pull a chair from the snack room I just propped up on the arm of the chair she was 'curled up' in. That's the best way I can describe how she was sitting because she had her legs and cowboy boot clad feet curled under her.

The interview went smoothly and I think she was rather pleased with how open and honest we were all being to her. We were a country band so we didn't have much to hide. Everybody knew I was adopted by the Cullen's when I was 13 but the details are hazy at best because that was personal and nobody hat ever thought to delve that deep into my past. The usually focused on Hannah since she was the only girl in a band full of guys but Bella passed her questions and comments around fairly equally and I think we were all surprised by that. She didn't ask me many but I assumed that was because I got a solo private interview later.

I took a chance when I walked her to the door. "Are you staying for the concert?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah my brother is actually waiting out front for me. Why?" This was good because that meant I wouldn't have any jealous boyfriend interrupting our interview tonight. I knew meeting up with her could be tricky because of it being a concert night and fans from all over were going to be swarming the city.

"Good, can you just wait for me after the concert and we can go over to the hotel together?" I asked her quietly. Not like that was any less tricky because then we would be in a small room with a bed readily available for use if we decided to. I don't know what it was about this mysterious woman I had just met but she made my palms tingle in anticipation and my hear race with trepidation. Relationships while touring were never a good idea because of the schedule I had to maintain.

"Whatever is easiest for you, Edward. I'm up for anything." She said before blushing and quickly covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

I took a step forward and stroked a finger over her bare shoulder that had been tempting me all night. I could tell just from the way she was dressed that she wasn't a materialistic woman because the only jewelry she had on were silver and black angel wing earrings and a simple silver watch. "Don't be embarrassed, Isabella. You are a beautiful girl." I whispered softly into her ear causing her to visibly shiver. "I will see you after the concert. My dressing room is three doors down from this door on the right. I will tell Bear that you are allowed in there."

She nodded in acquiescence without uncovering her beautiful face. "Okay." She croaked before turning to squeeze out the door I held opened.

I got several ribbings from the guys and a knowing smile from Hannah before we all split up to head to our dressing rooms to get dressed for the show we were about to put on. I paid special attention to Bella during the concert and even acknowledged her before giving the reigns over to Hannah for her vocal debut which was amazing and beautiful.

Once the concert was over and the introductions were made we all hurried off the stage taking our ear pieces out and handing them to Kenny, the stage manager, who was waiting just backstage for us. "Great show, guys." He said to each of us as he took our ear pieces and accompanying batter pack that we always tucked into our back pockets.

"Thanks Kenny! Have fun these next few days!" We all called to him as we raced off in our own separate directions. Nick usually found Amber so they could get the kids home, wherever home was for that night, get them their baths and into bed. Hannah usually headed straight for the closest local dance club, but she was the youngest out of all of us at just 22 years old. The rest of the guys either went to their hotel rooms or a local bar to just chill out after the adrenaline rush a concert gives you. I headed for my dressing room to pick up a stunning journalist so we could get her interview out of the way before I tried my luck at other activities with said journalist.

I opened my door and smiled at her sitting in my chair looking at the four picture frames I had sitting on my little table there. "Well hello, Isabella." I said closing the door behind me causing her to jump in alarm.

"You scared the shit out of me." She said as she grasped her notebook tight to her chest.

I just laughed at her honesty. "I'm sorry, not my intention. At all." I told her as I strolled over to her propping a hip up on the small table there. "Want to know who they are?" I asked pointing to the photos.

"Only if you are willing to share." She said with a smile as she got comfortable in my chair.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm willing to do a lot of things. This picture is of me, my mom, and my dad on my college graduation day." I told her handing her that picture so she could study it closer.

"Oh, what did you major in?" She asked as she handed back the frame.

"Accounting actually. I was quite the nerd in high school and well into college. I still have the brains of a nerd but thankfully I grew out of the looks and filled into my frame." He said with a shake of his head.

"I can't picture you as an accountant. How far into college did you go?" She asked as she jotted down a few things.

"I am actually still in college working on my doctorate's degree." I told her with a smile as I pointed to my laptop that sat on the corner of the table. "I do it all online and only have to appear at a college to take my tests. My professors are understanding and try to accommodate my touring schedule." He said with a shy smile.

"Do you care if I include some of that in my article?" She asked shyly.

I shrugged as I picked up the next frame. "I don't care, it's not like it's some big secret. Nobody has ever bothered to ask and I'm not going to just give the information away." I told her as I handed her the picture from this past Christmas, taken just a little over four months ago. "This is from this past Christmas." I explained as she took the frame.

"Is this all of your family?"

I smiled and nodded. "All of my immediate family, yes. My mom and dad, my sister, her husband and their two kids, my brother, his wife, and their troublesome threesome."

"That's a beautiful family, Edward."

"Thanks." I placed the frame on top of the other one since I was taking them with me when we headed back to the hotel. "This is one of me and my golden retriever, Sammy."

Bella laughed when she looked at the picture. My mom had snapped it unbeknownst to either of us. We were floating in the middle of the pond that we had back home. Sammy was on her raft sunbathing while I was on mine. "This is awesome. Who keeps Sammy while you are gone on the road?" She asked handing the frame back.

"My mom and dad even though she more often than not stays in my house because I have a doggy door for her."

"Sammy short for Samantha?" She asked curiously.

I smiled and nodded. "It is." I said handing her the next frame. It was of all my nieces and nephews. "This is all the hellions that my brother and sister have added to the world. The three blonde angelic looking devils are Emmett and Rosalie's identical triplets. Lola, Lyla, and Layla." I explained as she looked at the picture lovingly. "The little boy is Alexander and the black haired little girl is Jasmine. They belong to Alice and Jasper."

"They look adorable. I can't imagine having one more less three at one time."

I just laughed. "I thought Rosalie was going to murder my brother when she found out she was pregnant with triplets. She cried while he laughed. She got her payback though the day they found out they were having all girls. He cried while she laughed." I told her as I stood up to grab my bag from under the table so I could take my normal clothes and my photos home with me.

"How are you getting to the hotel?" She asked as she stuffed her notebook and pen back into her gigantic purse.

"There's always a car around here to get all of us back and forth to wherever we want. Bear knows where it's at." I told her as I zipped up my backpack once my pictures were safely inside of it along with my clothes I had been wearing earlier.

"Mine is outside if you wouldn't mind riding to the hotel with me? That way I will have a way home when the interview is over." Bella suggested as she fidgeted with the strap of her purse.

I smiled at her as I shouldered my backpack. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way." I told her as I opened the door to my dressing room.

"Do you guys all stay in the same hotel when you are in town?" She asked as we walked towards the private parking lot at the back of the arena.

I shook my head. "No. We tend to scatter all over town to do our own thing when we have a few days like now. Nick and Amber tend to go to hotels that have more kid friendly settings while Hannah tends to go right into the middle of all the party scene." I explained as she led me to a dark red Ford Fusion that sparkled under the street lights.

"This is me." She said as she dug around in her huge purse for her car keys, I presumed. "If I can find my keys." She mumbled to herself as she continued to dig around causing me to chuckle. "Aha!" She said as the lights on her car blinked and the car beeped as she dismantled the alarm on the code.

Once we were in the car and out in the traffic I decided to turn the questioning around and ask her a few questions. "So...where are you from?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "From a very small town in Washington."

"Do you miss it?" I asked her as I plucked a the hem of my t-shirt I was wearing.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I do but at other times I don't. Seth, that's my brother, and I go back whenever he has a break from school to visit my dad and his mom."

"Your parents divorced?" I asked curiously because my parents had been married almost 30 years and still acted like newlyweds most of the time despite mine, my sisters, and my brothers constant complaints.

She looked at me. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Turning the questions around?"

I nodded because I honestly had nothing to hide. "I do, I don't get to do it very often. Are you avoiding the question?"

She nodded. "Trying to. My parents divorced when I was just a baby, less than a year old." She said as she chewed on her bottom lip.

I just looked at her without saying anything because I could tell this was a sticky subject to her and I didn't want to push her. I felt attracted to her more so than I ever had to anybody else and I didn't want to scare her off when I only had a few days left in town.

"My mom died when I was little but she lived in Arizona when she had passed away. My dad remarried when I was a teenager, after raising me alone most of my life." She said as she turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

I pointed to the underground garage entrance. "Pull down there, there is a parking spot reserved for my suite." I told her quietly. We didn't speak another word all the way up to my hotel suite.

"Is there anything that you don't want written in the article?" She asked as she dug out her notebook and recorder.

I shrugged. "Not that I can think of at the moment."I told her as we settled into the two chairs in front of the hotel room windows.

"Okay, well lets get on with it then." She said as she pushed the record button. "Are you romantically entangled..."

The interview went smoothly because it was more like we were having an actual conversation instead of a standard interview. About halfway through the interview she had kicked off her boots to get more comfortable and I had laughed out loud at her socks. "Where in the hell did you get those socks?" I asked as I tried to contain my laughter. She was wearing dark blue socks with yellow ducks and bubbles on them.

She wiggled her toes as she held her leg out, showing off her socks. "Aren't they awesome? I love ducks so Seth got them for me for Christmas." She explained before tucking her feet back under her with a smile firmly in place.

"Ducks, huh?" I teased her as I sat back in my own chair. I had kicked my shoes off almost as soon as we entered the room but I had on plain white socks, nothing out of the ordinary there.

She nodded. "Absolutely. It started when I was just a baby, or so I'm told. I used to have a big stuffed duck that I would drag around everywhere I went until it's head literally fell off from the body. I cried for days but my daddy being the man that he is duck taped it back together but it was never the same. I still have it, it sits in the corner of my bedroom still to this very day."

I just smiled in her direction because she seemed like she wasn't finished telling her story. "Once I started school, my dad would send me either stuffed or rubber ducks to school on my birthday. I would get however old I was that year. I ended up with over 150 ducks by the time I graduated high school" She chuckled as she shook her head in amazement.

"Wow, that's a lot of ducks. What did you do with all of them or do you still have them?" I asked curiously.

She laughed. "I donated most of the rubber ducks, not the specialty ones though, to the children's hospital when my friends little girl was there a few years ago. I am saving all of the little stuffed ducks for when I have my own children. Do you have any wierd collections that most people don't know about?" She asked effectively turning the conversation back to myself.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it would surprise most that I collect coffee mugs and shot glasses from every city we stop at while on the road. It's sort of a road map of my life so to speak."

"That's not so strange, Edward." She said and we continued with the interview.

She smiled as she twisted in her chair until she could face me straight on. "You are known as the clean, straight laced, down to earth, country boy but I am curious about something." She said as she pulled her lip in between her teeth in nervousness.

"What's got you both curious and nervous?" I asked pointing to her lip biting. "You are going to chew that lip off in your nervousness, just ask your question." I told her with a smile. "I'm an open book." I told her spreading my arms wide in invitation.

She chuckled and released her lip. "Do you have any tattoos or piercings?" She whispered quietly.

I smiled and nodded. "I do." I told her without giving any details as I scooted to the edge of my chair ready to reveal both but not without something in return from her. These things were privileged information and came at a steep price.

She smiled as she pulled her lip back between her teeth. I took a deep breath and a huge chance by reaching over and tugging it gently from between her teeth. "Stop that." I chastised softly.

"What do you have and where are they?" She asked quietly as she blushed bright red.

I shook my head as I slid onto my knees on the carpet, kneeling in front of her chair on my knees. "You have to give me something in return. Are you game?" I asked her as I placed a hand on her bend knee, stroking my thumb along the seam of her jeans gently.

She laid her notebook and pen on the table between as she also clicked the stop button on the recorder before unfolding her legs on either side of me. "Depends on what you request, bribery is not part of this deal, Edward. It's against the rules." She whispered quietly as she ran nervous hands through her gentle curls that were getting less and less prominent as the night wore on which led me to believe that her hair was naturally straight.

I smirked at her. "A kiss for a location and view. I have four so that's four kisses total." I whispered huskily as I gazed at her pensively placing my hands on both of her legs, stroking gently. I hoped and prayed to the good Lord above that I hadn't been misreading her signals all evening long.

She smiled as she scooted forward in her chair until we were about four inches apart. She shocked the hell out of me as she suddenly leaned forward placing her lips on mine, running her tongue across the seam of my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big turning point in this chapter but these first three chapters are all setting up the story. **

**Hope you guys like it, this chapter was fairly easy to write and basically wrote itself. All of the reviews I have gotten so far have been positive so let's hope it stays that way.**

**Sorry, repost. Had to change a few details to allow the story to flow properly into the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

BellaPOV

I couldn't believe that I was doing what I was doing but I wasn't going to stop now. I smiled inwardly when he opened his mouth at my asking. He tangled his tongue with mine as our kiss heated up rather quickly. I scooted closer to the edge of my seat so that my hot center was pressed against his lower stomach while I threaded my fingers through his hair to make sure that I wasn't dreaming all of this up. Upon hearing his groan I pulled back to claim my prize.

"Kiss number one for first show. Pay up, Masen." I told him with a husky voice and a wicked smirk plastered on my face.

He groaned as he reached behind him gripping the hem of his t-shirt in his hand. "This is payment for all four kisses, then we are going to finish what we just started. You can back out now but once I take off my shirt, I don't plan for you to leave until sometime tomorrow. Make your choice." He said huskily with a glint in his eyes that made his normally emerald colored eyes appear almost black.

I smiled at him cocking my head to the side. "Are you trying to bail on your own agreement?" I asked him in way of answer to his last ditch effort to be a gentleman.

He smiled as he whipped his shirt off over his head causing my eyes to go wide at what I saw. "All night, Isabella, I'm going to have fun with you all night long while you scream my name to the rooftops." He said as he reached up wrapping his hand around my neck pulling my mouth back to his as he pressed his chest agaisnt mine before standing up without breaking contact with me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I angled my head to deepen the kiss even more as he wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand went to my butt as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood up with me in his arms, allowing my wet hot center to meet his hard and aching one. "All night long, Masen." I whispered against his lips before sealing them back together.

The next morning I stood over his bed admiring his sexy form that was still looking at me with half hooded eyes and a sexy smirk. "Good morning." I whispered as i stradled his naked hips. He had kept his promise about us having fun while I screamed his name to the rooftops but he had also screamed mine a few times also. There was a delicious ache between my legs but I was nowhere near finished with him and he wasn't finished with me either by the hardness pressing against my now soaked center.

He groaned as he gripped my hips tightly in his hands, grinding me against his newly awakened erection. "Good morning, indeed." He whispered huskily that quickly turned into a groan as I reached forward flicking his chest adornment. His right nipple had a little hoop through it and from what he had told me last night when I had licked it, it caused wicked things to happen to his insides. I slid my hand over to trace the tattoo that graced his bicep, it was a snake that wrapped around his arm. It was gorgeous and the only tattoo that was done in color. The one on his back was all in black and gray and so was the one that sat above his heart. That one was an eagle breaking free of chains, very detailed. All of them were filled with details.

"Do you have to be anywhere anytime soon?" I asked as I leaned forward kissing right over the piercing while his hips did amazing things to my lower half.

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around my back as he quickly flipped us over onto my back as he settled firmly between my legs. "Not for a few more hours. Anxious to get away from me, Isabella?"

It was my turn to shake my head now as he slid his hips forward causing his impressive erection to slip inside my wet warmth effectively erasing all ability to communicate with anything other than our bodies.

A few hours later I sat on the end of the rumpled bed as he tugged his jeans up over his naked hips. We had just gotten out of the shower together where we had gotten a little carried away. Now our night together was coming to a close and I didn't know what to think of that. So, I was sitting here admiring his beautiful tattoo that covered nearly his entire back while he got dressed for the day. He said it was his guardian angel that watched over him, his mother. It was a beautiful gray and black piece that had an angel nealing with her arms wrapped around her legs while her wings spread out around her. A few feathers were laying just below her name and important dates. I groaned as the jeans covered that perfect speciman of an ass. "Do you want to come to my place tonight?" I asked him as I fiddled with the strap on my purse that was sat in my lap.

He turned around with his cocky smirk firmly in place as he stalked slowly towards me. "Absolutely. I would love to spend my fews days of nothing to do with you. Just text me your address and I will come over right after I get finished at the hospital and radio stations. My last one starts at three-thirty." He said as he leaned over me causing me to fall back on the bed as he braced his hands on either side of my head as he leaned close to me. His minty breath fanned over my face as our noses touched. "Think you can put up with me for a few whole days, Isabella?" He asked huskily.

I smiled as I reached up threading my fingers through his hair. "Absolutely, as long as you can deal with my fan crazed brother." I told him just before sealing my lips to his. He laid his body down over mine causing me to groan because I knew he had to go and I had been ignoring the vibrating coming from my phone for a few hours now.

"I can deal, baby, I promise." He said as he placed a few chaste kisses to my lips before pushing himself off of me.

We walked out of the hotel room together and rode the elevator down to the lobby in relative silence. "Here's my number. Text me your address, baby. Have a good day." He said slipping a piece of paper into my palm just before kissing me on the side of the head as the elevator doors dinged open.

We went our separate ways once we stepped out of the elevator.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I got off the elevator. "Jacob Black, what do you think you are doing?" I seethed as I dug my apartment keys from my mess of a purse.

"I wanted to apologize, baby." He said holding out pink roses for me. I had left Edward in the hotel lobby a few hours ago and was itching with anticipation of his arrival. I had texted him my address as soon as I had sat down in my car and he quickly replied with a 'See you soon, Isabella'. I had decided to run a few errands around town instead of waiting impatiently in my apartment with my brother bugging me about where I had been all night.

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Jake. We're over and I've moved on." I told him as I slid the key into the lock only to have the door wrenched open before I could turn the key.

Seth let me into the apartment with a scowl and a finger pointe in Jake's direction. I walked in and shut the door without another glance at Jake because we had been over for a few months now but he just didn't seem to take a hint.

"Care to explain where you have been all night, missy?" Seth asked I walked tiredly down the hall and into my bedroom.

I glanced at the clock and decided I had time to tell him what I had been up to for the past several hours. It was only four o'clock and Edward had a radio interview at 3:30 so he should be at least another hour or two.

When I saw that it was six o'clock I began to worry and decided to call Edward instead of texting him since he wasn't returning my last few texts.

"I'm sorry this person is no longer accepting calls at this time."

I frowned and tossed my phone to the side. "That's wierd." I said to myself as I grabbed my pajamas and headed for my bathroom to take a soak in the tub. I took my phone with me just in case Edward texted or called while I was in there.

I gave up hope by ten o'clock that night and decided that I was just another notch on the famous Edward Masen's bed post and climbed into bed. I wrote my article with an unbiased opinion on it, merely sticking to the facts and my notes. It had been a big hit with both my editor and the general public. I watched as Edward appeared on various awards shows with his band while a leggy blonde was attached to his side. She was anactress known as Calleigh Berkley, apparently the two had recently gotten back together. I avoided everything that could possibly bring his name up because my blood boiled at the thought that I had been so gullible to fall for Edward's sweet words and openness as I interviewed him.

Over the next few weeks I tried Edward's number as a futile last attempt to prove that he wasn't a total douche but always got the same message so after a month of not hearing anything I gave up and tossed his phone number in the trash and deleted it from my contacts effectively erasing all physical evidence of Edward ever being in my life for more than a simple one on one interview. At the end of May Seth moved out and across the hall into his own one bedroom apartment so that gave me a lot of time alone but I made the most of it.

Fourth of July was a dud because I had gotten the assignment to cover the Telegraph Hill Gallery exhibit of "Quintessentially San Francisco" by Brandon Smith. So, I had to stay in town while Seth went home to Forks for the weekend. Angela, Ben, and Aubrey had come over to celebrate with me as we watched fireworks from my huge balcony. They were absolutely beautiful as they exploded over the bay, Aubrey had absolutely loved them after she had gotten over the fear of the loud bangs that often accumulated huge fireworks booms.

Several weeks later, I hugged the toilet yet again as I watched the sun rise through the open bathroom door. "Bells, you okay?" I heard Seth ask quietly from somewhere behind me. I found it funny that even though he had his own apartment right across the hall he was still always in my apartment.

"Yeah Seth, I'm fine. I think that Aubrey gave me her stomach bug last week and I can't seem to kick it like she did." I groaned as I flushed the toilet yet again as I pushed myself up off the floor so I could brush my teeth to get rid of the taste and odor from my mouth. I felt better now that I had thrown up the little bit of food that was left in my stomach from dinner last night.

I groaned outwardly as I saw Seth lounding on my bed that I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into. "What do you want Seth? Don't you have work? Why are you over here anyways?" I grunted as I climbed in beside him tugging the blankets back over my tired body.

He ignored my questions and effectively shocked me stupid by his next comment.

"Did you use protection when you were with Mr. Superstar?" He asked quietly as he patted my shoulder before getting up and leaving the room.

My eyes got wide as I tossed the comforter off my head as I sat up in the bed and grabbed my cell phone to check the calendar. I looked at the calendar on my phone and groaned before dialing a number to my OB/GYN to make an appointment. Unfortunately I couldn't get an appointment for that day or the next, I got one for three days from now.

Three days later I sat nervously on the exam table of my OB/GYN's office while I waited on the doctor to return with my urine and blood test results. I had refused to take a home pregnancy test because I wanted it to not be true. This was my worst nightmare come true, pregnant from what turned out to be a one night stand with a famous musician. And to make matters worse, I was the journalist that did the interview with him and everybody was going to know if this ever came out.

"Isabella?" Dr. Carmen said as she peaked her head around the edge of the door.

I smiled at her and motioned her in. "How are you, Dr. Carmen?" I asked as she shook my hand.

"I'm good, better than you apparently. I have your test results back. Both the blood and urine tests show that you are..."

I felt the blood drain from my face as my worst nightmare came true with just a few spoken words. I felt the world spin around me as it eventually went black.

"Bells?" I heard Angela ask as she stroked my hair gently away from my face. I registered the sounds around me and figured out I was in the hospital. There was the beeping of the machine's apparently monitoring me but there was an odd 'swoosh swoosh' sound that sounded out of place in the other beeps.

"Ang?" I asked as I blinked open my eyes.

She stroked my hair one more time. "Yeah, sweethaeart, it's me. Can you wake up for us? You have us all worried." She whispered quietly.

"Who is 'all of us'?" I asked as I blinked my eyes so I could get used to the bright lights that were glaring above me.

"Charlie, Sue, Seth, Ben, and myself." She said as she pointed around the room.

I reached up to scrub a hand over my face and was shocked at the IV's in my arm. "What happened? How long have I been out?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"You fainted and you've been out of it for two days now. You fainted while at the Dr's office and they called an ambulance when you didn't come back to after a few minutes." She explained as she helped me sit up and handed me a glass of ice chips.

"Wow." I said as I looked around at all the smiling faces that were stuffed into my small hospital room. "How's the..." I trailed off not being able to say the word yet.

"BB is fine. Got a healthy heartbeat and at the ultrasound yesterday afternoon BB looked perfectly on schedule. You are 12 weeks along, by the way. Not that you can't figure out down to the day how far along you are." She said softly as she handed me a strip of pictures.

"BB?" I asked as I took the pictures in my hand looking at them.

She nodded as everybody else laughed. "Yeah, Bella's Bean, duh." She said as she traded spots with my dad.

"Hi, sweetheart." Charlie said as he kissed me on the side of the head gently.

I closed my eyes as tears immediately started pouring from them. "Oh, daddy, I'm so sorry." I told him as I laid the photos down on my stomach.

"Don't be sorry, Bells. A baby in any form is a blessing." He said softly against my ear.

I felt like I could do this, on my own, as each of my friends and family members gave me their reassurances that everything would be okay. Until Sue asked the dreaded question that nobody else had been brave enough to ask me. "Who is the father, Bells? He deserves to know about this."

I shook my head in denial. "He made it perfectly clear that he just wanted our time together to be brief. Not life long." I mumbled as I shot knowing glances at Angela, Ben, and Seth to keep their mouths shut about Edward being the father of the baby.

"You don't think he will want anything to do with the baby?" Charlie asked gruffly, going to over-protective father mode.

I shook my head as I laid my hands on my still flat stomach where my baby laid resting. "No, I don't think children were in his plans."

"Then you need to go get his parental rights terminated so that he can't claim rights to the baby later." Charlie the cop said.

"Okay, daddy. I have about six and a half months to take care of that, there's no rush." I told him to placate him because confronting Edward with this was absolutely terrifying. We had used condoms every single time except for the one time in the shower when we had gotten carried away. He pulled out before he finished but I guess the tiny bundle growing in my lower abdomen was proof that pulling out was not a sufficient form of birth control and I had stopped taking my birth control pills when Jake and I broke up because I had had no intentions of being sexually active with anyone.

Sue patted me on the hand sympathetically. "It's all going to be okay, sweetheart. We will all pitch in and help with the baby when the time comes." She said with a sweet smile.

"How? You guys live in Washington and I live in California. How are you going to help with the baby?" I asked getting because it was seeming like everybody thought I couldn't do this on my own.

"Well, your father and I figured you would move back home or at least closer to home before the baby comes." Sue said timidly.

I shook my head. "No. My life is here. My job. My apartment. My friends. All here." I said getting more and more angry the more I thought about it.

"Okay, baby girl. We can still fly down when you have the baby and pitch in for a few weeks." My dad said trying to soothe my ruffled feathers.

"Get out." I said simply. When nobody made a move I glanced at my dad and Sue before pointing towards the door. "Please get out. I need some time to process all of this. Can you send the doctor in so I can find out when I'm getting out of here?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We didn't mean to upset you, we are just worried about you." Charlie said as he kissed me on top of my head. "We love you, sweet girl."

"I love you guys too but you are starting to make it sound like I can't do this on my own. Leah can manage but I can't?" I said looking between Sue and my dad.

They both nodded as they got up and left the room without another word. A few minutes later the doctor came in and checked all of my vitals and told me that if everything remained stable overnight then I could go home the following morning.

"Want me to come pick you up, B?" Angela asked quietly as the doctor closed the door behind him.

I shook my head. "No, I'm assuming my car is still over at Dr. Carmen's office?"

She shook her head. "Nope, sorry sweetheart. Seth drove it home yesterday. I took the liberty of getting Amber's contact information also in case you did want to contact Edward for whatever reason." She said laying a folded piece of paper on my table.

"Thanks, Ang. I will just call a cab home in the morning. It's no big deal." I told her as I tapped on the piece of folded paper.

"You sure?" She asked as she walked to Ben's side.

I nodded. "Yeah, you guys go give Aubrey some lovies from her Aunt B." I told them with a sincere smile.

"Okay. I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon to check on you at home." Angela said as they waved bye before walking out the door closing the door behind them.

I slumped down in my bed and let myself have a good deep needed cry. "Oh baby, what are we going to do? Your daddy led me on, sweetie. I don't think he wants either of us, but we need to give him the chance don't we?" I asked my stomach as I cradled my baby gently in my hands.

After my good cry I picked up my cell phone that was conveniently on the table that was situated across my bed. I dialed the number on the piece of paper that Angela had left me.

"Hello?" Amber's semi-familiar voice asked.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Amber, this is Isabella Swan from Star City Journal. Do you remember me?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, of course I remember you. I thought that article was fabulous by the way. Edward still hasn't shut up about you. What can I do for you?" She asked enthusiastically.

Hearing that Edward talked about me made me a little less nervous about telling him he was going to be a father. "Actually I need to get ahold of Edward if that is possible. The phone number he gave me hasn't worked since the day after the concert in San Fran." I told her honestly.

"Oh yeah, San Francisco was crazy. We had to ditch town early on that trip and we all ditched our phones before bailing." She said in way of an explanation.

"Oh okay. Is there any way that I can get ahold of him now? It's important that I speak to him soon." I told her quietly.

She sighed. "I can't give his number out without his permission and he's out of town at the moment. I can relay a message to him though." She said in a band manager's firm voice.

I growled in irritation. "Yeah, relay this. I am currently laying in a hospital bed at San Francisco General listening to his baby's heartbeat as my background noise." I snapped in irritation.

"His baby?" She echoed.

"Yes, his baby. I need to talk to him to get him to either step up or sign his rights away. Please have him call me. My number is 415-555-9421. I get released in the morning to go back home but please have him contact me to let me know his choice." I said before hanging up the phone and tossing it back on the table.

I took the rest of the night staring at my phone begging for a text or phone call but nothing so I began to prepare myself for the probability that I was going to be a single working mother. I smiled the next morning as I took a shower while my discharge papers. "We're gonna be okay, baby. We are going to perfectly fine no matter what your daddy decides. I can't make him sign his rights away because that wouldn't be right for you." I told myself as I washed my lower stomach where our baby rested quietly.

I was shocked when I caught my appearance in the mirror on the back of the door. I was standing sideways and I could see a small pouch like bump that I had chalked up to me being bloated because of an oncoming perios. "You are so cute, BB." I said as I rubbed the bump softly before slipping into my yoga capri's and tank top because it was undoubtedly warm outside seeing as it was the middle of sumer.

I was sitting on the bench in front of the hospital waiting on the cab that I had called right after signing my discharge papers when a voice behind me nearly sent me running back into the hospital.

"Sign my rights away, Isabella? Have you lost your mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I had one guest reviewer who said they thought this story line was overused and wouldn't keep reading. All I have to say is that yes the story line has been used a lot but this story will be my own. There will be a lot of up's and down's in the next few chapters as we get through the pregnancy and differences between Edward and Bella. I hope I don't loose any readers but if they choose to leave then that is their choice. I appreciate each and every review but would greatly appreciate if you would sign in when doing it so that I can respond if need be. **

**Thanks to each and every one of you who have read and reviewed or just read. THANK YOU!**

**Here is Edward's explanation as to why he disappeared for three months without a peep to Bella.**

* * *

Chapter 4

EdwardPOV

I was shocked to my core when Amber had called my mom's house phone to let me know that Isabella Swan was claiming she was pregnant and wanted to know if I wanted to sign my rights away or be involved with the child.

Leaving San Francisco the same afternoon I was supposed to go spend my two free days with Isabella was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do but it couldn't be avoided. I didn't even make it to my last radio interview that day because of a frantic call from my sister back in Florida; our dad had suffered from a massive heart attack and the outcome wasn't looking too bright. To top that off Amber's phone with all of our personal phone number's in it had been stolen so we all had to ditch our phone's before leaving. The entire band followed me to Florida because I was frantic with worry and concern about my father.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen had taken me into their home when my parent's had died in the same fire that caused me to loose all of my personal belongings. I was ten years old and had been best friends with Emmett and Alice for several years when they offered to take me in. It hadn't been easy on them, I was a hellion, because I was pissed and upset because not only were my parents suddenly gone but so was everything I had ever known. It took years but now I couldn't imagine life without either one of them in it, it just wasn't right. I had bitched and moaned the entire flight because I hadn't thought to get Isabella's number from my phone before tossing it in the airport trashcan along with everybody else's.

Walking into that hospital waiting room was heart wrenching. My mother sat with silent tears pouring down her face as she stared off into space. My sister sat on my brother-in-law's lap as her tiny shoulder's shook with her sobs. My brother sat between our mom and his wife, Rosalie, with his head hung down while Rose rubbed a hand up and down his back while whispering softly to him.

"How is he guys?" I said as I walked into in their direction. The rest of the guys had decided to go secure hotel rooms for the night while Amber called and cancelled our next few concerts because of a family emergency.

"Edward!" My mom said as she launched herself out of her chair and into my arms with a sob.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist as I buried my face in her neck inhaling her 'mom' scent. I held an arm out for my sister who was now sobbing openly. She cam barreling into my side with a loud sob. "Eddie..."

"Shh..it's going to be okay. He's too damn stubborn to go out this way." I whispered against her head.

They both nodded as they squeezed me tightly.

"Excuse me, are you guys the Cullen family?" A man in green scrubs and a white lab coat asked.

We all turned to face him with worried looks on our faces. "Yes."

My mom said wrapping her arm around my waist as Alice went to Jasper's side. "Well, I have great news. We have just finished surgery and everything looks good for the moment. He had three arteries completely blocked off and another two that were 85 to 90 percent blocked. We put two stints in and bypassed the other three. He is in a coma for the moment but should wake up on his own within the next 48 to 72 hours..."

That was the beginning of a hard three months that changed the course of my life. The band and I talked and decided to cancel the rest of the tour for the time being because of my family situation at the moment. Amber and Nick took the kids to their place up in Montana while the rest of the guys and Hannah scattered to the four winds doing Lord knows what. I stayed at my house on our family compound so that I could help out with my dad's recovery.

He had spent almost two weeks in the hospital before being released to go home. It was during his recovery time that he had sat all of the adults down for a proposition about two weeks after his heart attack. He wanted to retire and be the doting husband and grandfather that he dreamed of being but he didn't want anything to happen to our horse farm. "Your mom and I want to do a little travelling and this will allow us the freedom to do that. It's a perfect solution plus it keeps it in the family." He said as all of us 'children' looked at him like he had lost his mind. He had inherited this ranch from his dad who had gotten it from his dad. It was soon to be a four generation horse farm.

"I don't know anything about horses besides what you taught me when I was a teenager, Dad." I said in protest. "Give it to Alice and Emmett." I said as we all sat in the dining room of the main house, my parent's house.

Dad shook his head. "No. It goes to all three of you or I won't do it at all. Edward, you are a number nerd and we all know it. You can be the farm accountant and handle all finances while Rosalie and Emmett can be the farm veterinarian's while Alice and Jasper can handle the actual horses and day to day running of the place. I don't see why it wouldn't work." He said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"What about my touring and music career?" I asked as I leaned forward in mild protest. It did seem like a great idea and it would also allow me to stay close to my family but I didn't want to let the band down when we were doing so well.

My mom quirked her eyebrow on that one. "Are you going back to it?"

I sighed and leaned back. "I don't know, Ma. I love it and I dont' want to let the guys down but living out of a suitcase most of the year and being away from home so much is getting old. I will have to talk to the guys and Hannah before making a decision on this. Can we discuss it again in a few days?" I asked looking around the table to see everybody smiling at me and nodding.

Later that night I sat on the couch in my house with Sammy stretched out across my lap while I chatted with all of my band members on Skype. "I don't want to leave you guys just high and dry." I told them honestly.

"Edward, it's fine, dude. We can find a new drummer and let Hannah become lead singer. You can always make guest appearances if you are feeling nostalgic" Nick said and everybody else on my screen nodded in agreement.

Hannah spoke up next. "Edward, you have been trying to push me more into the spotlight for months now. I'm ready and you know I can sing some of your songs better than you can." She teased with a big smile.

I laughed and nodded. "Too true, Hannah, too true." I told her as Amber pushed Nick out of the way to take place in front of the screen.

"Before we come out with this reorganization you guys are doing, we have several awards show appearances and celebrity appearances to do over the next few weeks that you guys are committed to. Edward, you need to be there for as many of those as possible, okay?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she pointed at the screen sternly.

"Okay Amber, I will be there. Send me a list of the dates and times and I will make sure I'm there." I told her with my prettiest smile in place for her.

"Will do. "

So that settled that part of my life. I did my few required appearances and walked away from the super star life for good. My sister, brother, and myself signed the necessary documents a few days later to make the horse farm we had all been raised on officially ours. It took me several days to get all of the financial documents and information straightened up and put into my new desktop computer that I had set up in both the office in the barn and the new office in my house. I had been handling my own finances along with some of my band member's for years now but none of that was anything like what a horse farm entailed. I had to figure out everything but I was up for the challenge and actually relished being able to use my college education for something like this. I had just finished my doctorate's program so I was now officially Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen.

The family and I settled into a good routine that seemed to be working for everybody. We all took turns walking with dad for his therapy and recovery before having a meeting in the barn about the day's activities before going our separate ways to do our duties. Then we would all meet up at Mom and Dad's house for lunch before finishing out our day. We met every Sunday for a family dinner also that no work talk was allowed. Our routine was abruptly disturbed with a simple phone call from Amber who I hadn't talked to in almost a month. It was the first week of August when the second life altering phone call came.

Dad had been feeling pretty lethargic so I was working on my laptop in their living room while he watched a John Wayne movie on the flat screen that was mounted over the fireplace with Jasmine in his lap. Both of their eyes were glued to the screen in concentration, it was pretty amusing to see them both so enthralled with the classic movie. "Son, you have a phone call." My mom said from the doorway.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Who is it? I have my cell phone on me." I told her as I sat my laptop aside so I could go to her where she held out the cordless phone.

"It's Amber, she said she's been calling your house and cell phone for hours now." Mom said as she handed me the phone with a smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom." I called out to her as I put the phone up to my ear to say hello. "Hey-"

"Don't you 'Hey' me, Edward Anthony or should I say Daddy?"

"Come again? Are you into the kinky name calling now?" I asked in confusion.

After hearing her huff of annoyance through the phone I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I got a phone call a few hours ago from a journalist that you may remember? Isabella Swan ring a bell?"

"Of course it does. Why is she calling you?" I asked as I walked out onto the porch for a little bit of privacy and quiet so I could hear better. With all five grandkids in the house it was relatively noisy unless they were napping.

"She's pregnant and wants to know whether you want to sign your rights away or participate. Why didn't you call that girl? I gave you her contact information to you months ago, Edward." She reminded me. She had given me Isabella's contact information the night I decided to leave the celebrity super star life but I had been too terrified to do anything with. Isabella was a beautiful woman and it had been nearly a month since our night and I didn't figure she would still be single so I hadn't bothered her. Apparently that had been a mistake.

"Pregnant?" I stuttered out as I stumbled back into one of the rockers on the front porch.

"Apparently so. She's being discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning and wants to know if you want to sign your rights away or if you want to be a part of the baby's life."

"Hospital? She's in the hospital? Is everything okay with her and the baby?" I asked quickly as ran my free hand through my hair.

"I don't know anything, Edward, expect that she is at San Francisco General and is being discharged tomorrow morning." Amber said firmly.

I sighed and stood up. "Okay, thanks Amber. I'm about to head to the airport now. Is there any way that you could have a plane ticket waiting for me?"

"Absolutely, Edward. Congratulations, a baby is a huge blessing. Make things right."

I smiled as I grabbed the doorknob in my hand so that I could take my mom back her phone and let them know that I was leaving for a few days. "I am going to try, Amber. Thanks sweetheart, give the babies my love." I told her as I hung up the phone.

I saw her sitting on the bench as I parked my rental car in the parking lot. She was fiddling with her hands in her lap as she scanned the parking lot in front of her. I got close enough to her before I said in lieu of a normal greeting. "Sign my rights away, Isabella? Have you lost your mind?"

Judging by her bolting off the bench with her hands clenched over her chest I assume she didn't think I would come once I heard of the news. "Edward, what are you..." She trailed off breathily as I shook my head to stop her needless question, she knew what I was doing here. Our baby.

"I came as soon as I heard you were pregnant and in the hospital. How long have you known, Isabella?" I asked as I took a few tentative steps towards her.

She shook her head and turned her back to me. "You don't get to ask me questions, Edward. You used me and left me like some common whore."

I groaned as I took a chance and stepped up flush against her back wrapping my arms around her waist to hold her there. "My dad had a massive heart attack that day, Isabella. And to top it all off, Amber's phone got stolen so we all tossed our phones at the airport on our way to Florida. I'm so very sorry but I never intended to treat you that way. You have to know that." I told her right against her ear.

She tried to pull away from me. "Let me go, Edward. I won't keep you from your baby's life but that's it. I'm very sorry about your father, Edward, I hope he's okay but you have had over three months to contact me and you chose not to." She said as she finally twisted away from me.

I sighed and hung my head. "My dad is doing fine now but it's been a long road to recovery, thanks for asking. Is there anything I can do to make up for my three month's of stupidity?" I begged her quietly.

She shook her head. "Be there for your baby. That's my cab." She said as a yellow cab pulled to a stop at the curb.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please let me take you home so that we can talk about all of this. I flew all this way, we need to talk about this Isabella."

She tugged her purse up onto her shoulder. "Fine." She snapped as she headed to the cab. I smiled to myself as I watched her talk to the cabbie before standing up straight and looking at me with irritated eyes as the cab drove off.

I grabbed the keys out of my pocket as I headed towards my car with her falling in step beside me. The ride to her apartment was tense as the silence stretched between us. I finally decided to break the silence as we rode in the elevator up to her apartment. "Is everything okay with you and the baby?" I asked her quietly.

She sighed and looked at me. "Yes, I was just overwhelmed and dehydrated the other day when I found I was indeed pregnant with our baby." She muttered irritably.

"That's good. Do you have any pictures or anything of the baby?" I asked as we stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards her apartment that I had never made it to all those months ago.

She huffed in annoyance as she dug through her gigantic purse. She pulled out a stack of folded pictures that I recognized as ultrasound pictures before handing them to me as she continued digging for her keys, or so I assumed. "I was given those when I woke up yesterday."

I followed silently behind her as I stared at the pictures in my hands. "Are you okay now?" I asked as I walked into her apartment al while looking at the tiny pictures in my hands. "You can actually see a baby in these." I said in awe as I traced our baby on the one photo where it's outline was really visible.

She nodded as she shut the door behind me. "The baby's nickname is BB for the time being and yes I am fine. I was just dehydrated because of all the throwing up I've been doing for the past week and a half."

I finally looked up and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. Her apartment was nice but was homey all at the same time. We were standing in her living room but with the open floor plan I could see her dining room, kitchen, and a portion of her study/library/office area. The outer walls were floor to ceiling windows that offered a spectacular view of the bay and bridge. "This is amazing, Isabella, absolutely amazing." I told her as I looked around at the apartment.

"Thanks, I've lived here for several years now. It's home. Please call me Bella, it's what everybody calls me. Isabella reminds me of that night." She said as she opened the refrigerator in her amazing top of the line kitchen.

I walked over to her bar area and took a seat at one of the bar stools that stood there. "You know, I'm so very sorry at how that turned out but I wasn't in my right head after I got the call from my sister about my dad. I actually asked Amber for your contact information about two weeks after I had been gone. It took her a few weeks to get it back to me and by then I figured you had moved on or didn't want anything to do with me." I told her honestly as she slid a bottle of water across the bar to me before twisting off the cap of her own bottle.

She took a few sips as we stared at one another across the expansive countertop. "Do you want to be involved, Edward?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"As much as you will allow me to be, Bella." I told her just as quietly.

"What about your touring schedule and stuff?"

I shook my head. "Not doing that anymore. I'm now full-time accountant for my family's horse ranch back in Florida and I am thinking of teaching a few classes at the local community college this fall."

"Wow. How have I not heard that you are no longer in the band?" She asked as her eyebrows wrinkled in frustration and confusion.

I laughed lightly. "We are keeping it quiet while Hannah gets some more songs ready for performance. I'm out. I'm done." I told her honestly. Besides the members of the band and my family nobody knew about me leaving the band permanently.

"Really? Why did you do that?" She asked as her face softened a little bit at my admission.

"My family is more important than travelling the country singing for a living. I will miss it but I am putting my education to work now and hopefully for the rest of my life. What about you?" I asked trying to figure out what she had been up to for the past three months.

"Work, eat, and sleep is all I pretty much do these days." She admitted with a laugh. "How are we going to raise a baby when we live on opposite side of the country?" She asked delving right into the middle of our biggest obstacle concerning this pregnancy and our baby's life.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Isabella, I don't know. You have your home here and my home is back in Florida. We each have obligations that tie us to our home. Yours is your journalism career, family, and your home. Mine is my family, my job, my house, and Sammy." I said with a huff of annoyance.

"Is there any way you could do your accounting job from here some of the time?" She asked as she sipped from her bottle of water.

I shook my head. "I'm sure I could manage it for a few days here and there but I can't do it effectively unless I am there. Is there any way that you can do freelance journalism from Florida?" I asked turning the question around on her.

"Touché, Edward, touché. I will look into some freelance jobs through my newspaper. The owners have their fingers in a lot of different pots. That will work for the pregnancy but what about doctors appointments and once the baby actually gets here? I don't see transporting a baby clear across the country every few weeks or months for visitations." She asked running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"We have what? Six months to figure things out?" I asked running my fingers through my hair also.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, about that. How long are you in town for?" She asked with a soft smile.

"A few days to figure all this out and maybe go see your doctor again so we can both see an ultrasound." I told her with a small smile in return.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, Edward. I will call her and see if we can back in there to see her today or tomorrow." She said as she dug through her purse that was tossed beside her on the bar.

I sat and listened quietly as she spoke with her doctor, then her boss from work, and then her friend Angela who was supposed to drop by this afternoon to check on her but she had managed to get us in to see the doctor this afternoon. "Okay, we have an appointment for 1 o'clock to have an exam and an ultrasound." She said as she tossed her phone on the countertop.

I quickly reached over snatching her phone. "What's your password?" I asked her when I saw she had a password lock on her iPhone.

"Why?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

I chuckled at her face. "So that I can give you all of my numbers. My home phone, my cell phone, my mom's cell phone, my sister's cell phone, and my mom and dad's house phone." I said ticking off all the important numbers she should have in case something happened when I wasn't around.

Her eyes got wide at my admission. "It's a star, start in the bottom left corner and draw a simple star."

I did as she said and immediately went to her contact to input all of the number's in her phone. When I saw that she didn't have my sister or my mom's names in her phone I just used their first names with an 'E' in parenthesis. "My sister's name is Alice and is usually around all the time. My mom's name is Esme and usually isn't far. I have had the same house phone number for the past five years and my mom and dad have had their for over fifteen years. We both have answering machines if we don't pick up." I explained as I input the numbers into her phone.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?" She asked curiously as I continued with my task.

I sighed looking up at her. "Because I intend to be very involved in that baby's life and yours for that fact. I intend to prove that to you and this is the first step in that." I told her as I slid her phone back to her.

"I don't want you involved in my life, Edward. Just the baby's." She protested with a scowl in my direction.

I shook my head. "That doesn't work for me, Isabella. Not at all. I intend to win you back and fully make up for these last three months." I told her firmly with a smirk in her direction that no amount of her scowling could diminish.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a few concerns with the way this story is going because Bella said she would think about moving to Florida when Edward said he could only do a few days at a time. All I can say is please be patient and watch how the story unfolds. I could give you the details of what I have planned for them but that would give away the next several chapter and I don't want to do that. Just remember that Bella's childhood was spent being shipped back and forth between her parents until her mom died. Being a child of divorce and whose dad lived in another state on the other side of the country I don't wish that situation on anybody. Much less an innocent little baby. I hope this doesn't offend anybody but Bella is an independent woman and has been for years now but she is also becoming a new mother, something she has no idea about. She has lived away from her Dad for seven years now, so the only ones she would really be leaving behind are Seth and Angela and her family. Please just be patient and see how it unfolds.**

**Sorry for the mini rant. Please enjoy this chapter and try to have a little faith in me. Thanks for all the reads and reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5

BellaPOV

"What about your superstar little girlfriend I saw you with a few months back?" I asked harshly.

He shook his head. "It was all a setup, Isabella. A setup created to formulate more publicity for both of us. I was already out of the business by then but nobody knew it. I was just seeing a few contractual obligations before walking away cleanly." He explained as he slumped down to rest his chin on his folded hands that were resting on the bar. "I haven't dated Calleigh for over two years but we have remained really good friends who occasionally go to shows together." He further explained.

I just stood there in shock at what he had told me. "It's all lies?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are the only woman I've been with in the past eight months." He said with with a huge face splitting grin.

I groaned and hung my head. "I find that really hard to believe, Edward, and my faith and trust in you is very small at the moment." I told him as I looked up to him with a fiery glare.

He nodded. "I know, Isabella, and it's all my fault. But, I will earn your trust and faith again if it's the last thing I do on this earth. Our baby deserves to have both of his or her parent's in their lives full time not just a few visits every once in a while." He said with a small sincere smile that nobody ever saw in the tabloids or during concerts.

"Please stop calling me Isabella, it reminds me of that night." I groaned out as I went to the refrigerator to dig out something to nibble on because my stomach was tense and rolling from all the stress since Edward had showed up this morning.

He cocked his head sideways in confusion. "Then what am I supposed to call you? Izzy? Bella? Baby Mama? Honey? Sweetheart?"

I groaned as he ticked off possible nicknames to call me. "Bella is fine. That's what all of my friends and family use." I told him as I sliced up some cheese and pepperoni's placing them on a plate so I could nibble on them slowly. "You want some?" I asked as I dug my ranch flavored crackers out of the cabinet to add to the plate.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since I had a package of peanuts on the plane some time this morning." He said scrubbing a hand over his face that suddenly looked extremely tired.

I sat the plate on the bar between the two of us. "I can fix some actual breakfast or lunch or something or we can call and order something?" I asked as I nibbled on a piece of pepperoni and cheese.

He shook his head. "That's okay, you've just been released from the hospital so you should take it easy. Can we go grab a bite to eat before the appointment though?"

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. What kind of food do you..." We continued to sit and just chat about what all had been happening in our lives for the past three months. He talked about how tough his dad's recovery had been on his entire family and how the family estate, which included a prosperous horse farm, had been split between the three siblings. He not only managed the family's finances but also issued the paycheck's to everybody. I told him how my entire family had me feel so small and insignificant yesterday when I woke up in the hospital. He had been livid at that revelation saying that if anybody was going to step up and help me with the baby then it would be him. My heart gave a little twinge at his confession but I kept my feelings and comments to myself on that one. When I saw that it was nearing ten o'clock I excused myself to take a shower and to get ready. I told him that he could use Seth's old room if he wanted to freshen up. I tossed him my keys before heading towards the sanctuary of my bedroom and bathroom.

I dialed Angela's number just as I slid into my bathtub full of warm water and bubbles. "What's up, chica?"

"How do you feel about Florida?" I asked quietly.

She giggled. "You're gonna give in to him, aren't you?"

"Not yet, but I want him to be involved in his baby's life Angela. He has commitments in Florida that he can't break while I can transfer jobs and always fly home to visit. He deserves the chance to be the best father that he can be. My mom flew me clear across the country when I was just a few months old and I only got to see my dad a few times a year, I don't want that for my baby." I told her honestly.

"I know, sweetheart, and I think Florida sounds wonderful. Are you okay being the one to change your entire life while he's not changing anything?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know but I think I have to try. Maybe I can talk Seth in to moving with me. He loved Miami this last spring break when he and his friends went." I rambled as I relaxed in my bath.

I heard her sigh. "Do you think Aubs would like the beach?"

We continued to talk while I soaked until I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was nearing eleven o'clock and I needed to get ready. Just as I was laying my phone down Seth texted me.

_**Saw the sexy super star walking in with you earlier. Parentals want to do dinner tonight, you game?**_

I quickly texted him back.

_**DON'T tell dad and Sue about Edward yet. I will tell them over dinner. We have been discussing options with the baby all morning. Leaving again in a little bit, can you keep parents away from my door?**_

It wasn't a minute later when I got a text back.

**_you NAUGHTY NAUGHTY girl, you. I am taking parents to lunch at Fisherman's Wharf followed by a little shopping for mom. See you tonight at 7. We're going to Bubba Gump's for dinner, Charlie's insistence._**

**_Thanks bro. See you tonight. Love you_**

**_Love you too, sis._**

I quickly finished my bath. opting to re-wash my hair with my shampoo instead of the hospital stuff they had loaned me this morning. I quickly slipped into my dark purple gypsy style skirt that was ankle length before pairing it with a simple white tank top, some gold sandals, and my gold bangle bracelets. Edward was quiet and pensive all through lunch and barely spoke ten words to me the entire time. I had finally had enough of the silent treatment as we were walking out of the restaurant. "Do you want to tell me why you are so quiet all of a sudden?" I snapped as I stood beside his rental car refusing to get into the car. He stood with the door open waiting for me to climb in the car.

"I don't want to talk about, Isabella. Please get in the car."

So we were back to that again. "No, Edward Anthony." I snapped at him as I stomped my foot like a little kid that was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Bella, please. We are going to be late for our appointment."

I shook my head and turned my back to him, trying to seem like I was indifferent to his statement. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's my sister in law. She called while you were in the shower and told me that I needed to request a DNA test to make sure you weren't trying to scam me." He mumbled quietly.

I whirled around so quickly I got dizzy and felt my stomach churn in protest. "Oh God!" I said slapping my hand over my mouth as I darted for the nearest trash can. Everything I had just ate came up rather quickly. I was surprised when Edward grabbed my hair, pulling it off my neck and away from my face. "Go away." I mumbled as I felt my stomach churn again.

"I'm not going away, Bella. Please believe me that I have no doubt that this baby is mine. I know you are not that type of woman, that is just Rosalie spewing at the mouth. Ignore her, I do." He explained as he blew gently on the back of my neck trying to cool me off. I hated to admit it but it was helping.

Once I was sure I was finished puking I raised up and suddenly felt exhausted. "You obviously listen to her a little bit, you have been acting strange since I came out of my room earlier." I told him softly as he led me back to the car.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to figure out how to handle all of this. I don't want to have a baby that lives clear across the country but I can't leave my responsibilities that I have back home either." He told me honestly as he crouched in front of my open car door once I had settled into the seat with my hands on my stomach.

I reached out and cupped his cheek tenderly. "We will figure it out, Edward. Can we get to our appointment right now?" I asked him tiredly.

He smiled as he turned his head kissing the palm of my hand. "Absolutely baby, let's go see our tiny bundle of joy."

My eyes went wide at his moniker for me but didn't say anything as he shut the door before racing around to climb behind the wheel of the car. We walked into Doctor Carmen's office with five minutes to spare.

"Go have a seat and I will sign us in." I told him shoving him towards the chairs. I chatted with the nurses while I signed my name to the paper on the clipboard.

I walked over to take the seat beside Edward when I saw his brow furrowed I became curious as to what he was reading in that American Baby magazine. "What are you reading over there?" I asked him teasingly as I picked up my own magazine.

He crossed his leg turning towards me with a crooked smirk on his face. "This magazine says that you are going to have a heightened sexual appetite during pregnancy. Are you experiencing that right now?"

I groaned and slapped him with my own magazine. "Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

He shook his head as he smiled his crooked smile at me. "No, but now we can do it without condoms and not have to worry."

I slapped him again. "No. No sex for you for the forseeable future."

He groaned and laid his head on my shoulder. "Isabella, how long are you going to string me along?"

I slapped him again just as my name was called. "That's us and get sex with me off your mind. They have hookers down off Main street." I snapped at him as I strode towards the nurse with a fake smile plastered on my face. I heard Edward quickly catch up behind me.

All of my vitals and stuff were checked before we were deposited in the tiny room that was adjacent to the ultrasound room. "What all are they going to do?" Edward asked nervously as he looked at the posters on the wall.

"I don't know, Edward. This is my first time doing this also. I fainted as soon as I was told I was pregnant. I'm assuming that they are going to do a pelvic exam to make sure everything is okay before doing the ultrasound." I said as I laid back on the table with my hands laid on top of my hardened baby bump.

He finally sat down in the chair beside my bed. "Is there a noticeable bump yet?"

I smiled and nodded. "It is to me. I noticed it this morning when I was taking a shower." I told him before tugging my skirt down and my shirt up a little bit to show him the small bump that I was talking about.

"It's beautiful." He whispered before shocking me to my core as he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on said bump.

We were interrupted as Doctor Carmen walked in the door with a smile. "Hey, Bella. Long time no see, huh?"

I giggled as I sat up, righting my clothes as I did so. "Yeah, sorry about the other day." I told her with a blush on my cheeks. "This is the baby's father, Edward. Edward, this is Doctor Carmen Denali." I said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm assuming this is a huge surprise for both of you?"

We both groaned and nodded. "You have no idea." I made Edward go stand outside while Dr. Carmen did the physical portion of the exam but allowed him back in the room to ask any questions but fortunately he couldn't think of any at the moment and I only had one.

"Is it safe to fly during my pregnancy?" I asked quietly hearing Edward gasp in surprise at my question.

"It's perfectly fine as long as you and baby stay healthy. Planning to do some flying during the next six months or so?"

I smiled and shrugged. "It's possible that I may be making a few trips to Florida over the next few months." I told her with a smile and giggled at the expression on Edward's face. He was so happy he could have danced the jig if he knew how.

"Great, we will try to keep you as healthy as possible then. Let's go have a look at that baby, shall we?"

Edward and I scurried into the next room quickly causing Doctor Carmen to laugh as she got the machine ready to go and I climbed up on the table. She helped me get my clothes situated so that I didn't get any of the gel on my clothes. I knew how this went because I had been to a few ultrasound appointments with Angela when she was pregnant with Aubrey.

"You guys ready?" Doctor Carmen asked as she squirted the gel on my stomach causing me to gasp a little bit.

Edward and I both nodded. I reached my hand out for his instinctively because this was a big moment for both of us. "Yes, we're ready." Edward said as he knelt beside my head so we were both eye level with the computer screen.

As soon as that swoosh swoosh swoosh sound echoed through the room Edward squeezed my hand tightly in his grip before placing a kiss to my knuckles but neither of us moved our eyes off the screen. The sight of our baby moving on the screen was a hundred times better than seeing it on some photos. I turned to Edward with tears in my eyes and was shocked to see his streaming down his face.

"That's our baby, Isabella." Edward whispered before placing his lips against mine tenderly.

I was shocked but signed against his lips in contentment as we kept the kiss gentle and simple before breaking apart to talk to Doctor Carmen. We got another printout of our baby before heading home. "Are you really going to come to Florida?" Edward asked as we walked down the hallway to my apartment.

I shrugged. "I don't know yet, Edward, but I wanted to know if it was safe to do so if I decided to do it." I told him as I led us back into my apartment. I immediately went to the refrigerator sticking a picture of the baby under a magnet before pulling out two bottles of water, handing one to Edward. "Where are you staying tonight?" I asked him after I had taken several small sips from my water bottle.

He shrugged this time. "I will find a hotel near here, maybe go back to Hotel Palomar."

"You can use the spare bedroom while you are in town. It will give us time to discuss our situation and possible solutions to it." I told him as I tossed my empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"You mean with all your ducks?" He teased.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. I made that my 'duck' room when Seth moved out a few weeks ago." I told him as I remembered all the duck stuff that was now collected in that room.

"Where did Seth move to?" He asked curiously.

I headed into the living room to relax a little bit before I had to get ready for dinner. "Want to watch a little TV or a movie?" I asked as I curled up in my favorite corner of my couch while Edward took the other end.

"Whatever is fine with me. I'm not picky." He said as he toed off his shoes before picking them up neatly and sticking them right next to the edge of the couch.

I flipped through the channels until I came to Celebrity Chef. "This work for you?" I asked him but when I got no response I glanced over and saw that he was already asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch and his feet on the floor. I quickly turned the TV volume down before standing up and gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Edward, why don't you stretch out here. You can't be comfortable." I whispered to him when he blinked at me sleepily.

Without a word he nodded and was back out as soon as his head hit my couch pillow. I covered him with my throw blanket that always stayed on the back of the couch. I had to laugh at the image of him lying fully dressed besides his shoes napping on my couch with a bright pink throw blanket stretched haphazardly over his body. The blanket fell to about his knees but he didn't seem to mind as he rolled over and began snoring lightly.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair and had to moan at the memories it brought back to the surface. Memories that I had thought to be long gone. Memories that I had buried when I hadn't heard from him for several weeks. I didn't want to push my luck so after a few strokes I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before going to my room to take a short nap of my own. I was suddenly exhausted from going to the doctor, spending the night in the hospital, the stress of Edward, and puking earlier. I set my phone to wake me up at six o'clock since all I had to do was freshen up for dinner with the parents and Seth later.

When I walked out of my bedroom at 6:30, I knew Edward was awake because a western was playing on the TV and Food Network didn't play western's. "Hey, I'm going out for a little bit but will be back later." I called to him as I grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge. The doctor had told me to sip constantly on water to keep from becoming dehydrated again, small sips was the key to keep it all down.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously as he paused the TV.

"Out to dinner. You want anything?" I asked just to be nice.

He grunted before sitting up to look at me over the back of the couch. "Is it a date?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and put my hands on my hips. "Are you jealous?" I teased him.

"That's my baby growing in your stomach, so please be careful." He begged me quietly as he ran his hand through his hair tugging on the ends lightly. "And no I'm not jealous."

I just laughed. "I'm always careful. See you in a little while." I told him as I slipped out the door with a smile on my face. He was jealous but really had no reason to be considering my parents and Seth were waiting down by the elevators so we could all just ride together.

Over dinner I confessed to my family that I may be moving to Florida before the baby was born. It was a huge shock for them but in the end they only wanted what was best for me and the baby. "I know what it's like to only see your baby every few months and I don't wish that on any parent." My dad said as he squeezed my hand gently.

I smiled at him. "I know, daddy, and I remember what it was like being shipped back and forth and don't wish that on any child. Even if Edward and I don't work out, we at least need to be in the same vicinity as one another." I told him not realizing my mistake.

"Edward? Edward who? Do I know him?" My dad asked causing my eyes to go wide and Seth to choke on the piece of shrimp he had just stuffed in his mouth.

I swallowed thickly and just decided to delve in head first. "You ever heard of Masen and the Unbreakables?" I asked glancing between my stepmother and my father.

"No, should we have? And what does that have to do with your baby's daddy?" My dad asked irritably. He hated being led around in circles, preferring to just get to the point quickly.

"Edward was the lead singer of Masen and the Unbreakables. I interviewed them a little over three months ago, both a group interview and a one on one with Edward." I told them as my cheeks heated up in embarrassment because as I admitted my actions I realized how horrible they sounded. "I ended up spending the night with Edward that night and voila." I said pointing to my stomach for reference.

"You slept with him for an interview?" My dad asked confused.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, the interview was over with before we slept together, daddy." I told him as I patted his hand in sympathy. This wasn't an ideal situation for anybody to hear, especially a parent.

"Good. What does Florida have to do with any of this if he's some hotshot musician?"

"He gave up the hotshot musician lifestyle to be a full time partner and accountant for his family horse ranch back in Florida." I explained quietly because Edward had said it was still hush hush until after all the awards shows were over with for the year.

"Oh, okay. When can we meet this Edward character?" Charlie asked gruffly.

I groaned knowing that if I didn't spill the beans then Seth inevitably would before the night was over. "He's actually at my apartment right now if you guys would like to meet him. He's a really nice guy, please don't scare him away. Me and BB need him." I told my dad with a pointed glare.

He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender with a 'Who? Me?' look on his face.

After dinner was over we all drove back to the apartments in relative silence that allowed me time to start freaking out over this impromptu meeting of BB's daddy and grandparents. I took a deep breath as I opened the door to my apartment, only to be met with complete silence.

"Hmm...he was here watching TV when I left." I said more to myself than anybody else as we all walked further into the apartment.

I spotted a folded piece of paper laying on the bar with 'Isabella and BB' scrawled across the front. I quickly picked up the piece of paper to see what he had to say.

_Isabella and BB,_

_BB, I am your daddy and I hope your momma reads this to you since I won't be _

_there to tell you goodnight and that I love you myself tonight. I just found out_

_ about you yesterday and already love you so much and can't imagine life without you. _

_I wonder if you will turn out to be a copper headed little boy with big brown eyes or_

_ a sweet little girl with long brown curls like her momma and green eyes like me. _

_I have been thinking about that all day and I finally realized that no matter what _

_you turn out to look like you will always be our baby and your momma and I will _

_a__lways love you no matter what. Goodnight my sweet angel and please be good _

_for your momma tonight, she needs her rest so that you can continue to _

_grow until you are big enough to join us in the world. I love you sweet baby._

_Isabella, I once told you all of my secrets and shared things with you that only _

_my family knows and I screwed up that instant trust and faith. And I will be _

_forever sorry about that but I can't sit by and watch you go on dates with other _

_guys while I am sitting at home wondering if you are enjoying yourself or not. _

_You asked if I was jealous before you left and I lied. I am insanely jealous that _

_you are out having fun with somebody other than myself. I couldn't bear to sit t_

_here in your apartment while you possibly brought somebody home or got a _

_good night kiss at the door. I love you entirely too much for that. You want to _

_know why I didn't call after I got your number? I was scared. Scared of what I felt _

_for you. Scared of the immediate and intense attraction we had with one another. _

_Scared of what would happen if you didn't want me anymore. _

_Scared of you being happy with someone else and telling me to move on. _

_I have been in love with you Isabella since that night in my hotel room. I fell in _

_love with you so strongly that night that it scared the living daylights out of me. _

_Karma is a bitch because I shied away from everybody who has ever tried to form any type of _

_relationship with me my entire life and the one time I wanted to stick around and_

_ make something of it circumstances prevented me from doing so. I have booked a _

_flight back to Florida for tomorrow morning but for the night I am going to stay at _

_my old hotel room, it was empty luckily. Please call me and let me know when_

_ your next appointment is and I will fly back down for it. I don't want to miss a thing _

_with BB but I can't stand by and watch you move on. I love you too much to do that._

_Love, Daddy and Edward_

I grabbed my car keys and the note before practically running out of my apartment without a word to my parents or Seth. Seth clapped happily as I ran down the hallway and slipped into the elevator. I smiled back at him briefly before the doors slid shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EdwardPOV

I was laid across my bed with my feet on the floor and a towel wrapped around my waist. I had just gotten out of the shower but didn't feel like getting dressed yet. I probably wouldn't since I normally didn't sleep in any clothes when I had the privacy. An urgent knock on the door scared the living shit out of me causing me to jump from the bed with a racing heart. The knock sounded again followed by a panicked voice. "Edward! Please open the door!" Isabella said loudly. From her voice it sounded like she had been crying or was severely upset about something.

I figured leaving her apartment for the night was the right thing to do because it would give her her privacy in case her date asked to come inside. "Isabella? What's wrong? Is BB okay?" I asked as I took in her appearance before tugging her into the hotel room.

She shocked me when she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck burying her head in my chest. "Please don't leave, not like this." She muttered as she pressed herself tightly against my towel clad form.

I pushed the door shut before I reached down and picked her tiny form up bridal style carrying her to the chair where I had sat when we did our interview three months ago. "I was coming back, Isabella. I was just trying to respect your privacy." I explained to her softly.

She nodded against my shoulder. "I wanted you there when I got home. I wanted to talk to you tonight so we could figure some things out. But you were gone."

"I left a note, Isabella. I was going to come back. That's my baby too, you can't get rid of me now." I whispered against the top of her head as she got comfortable in my lap. "I thought you were moving on. You were out on a date tonight." I reminded her gently.

She gripped me tighter to her. "I went out to dinner with Seth and our parents. It was a joke, Edward, just a joke."

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her now shivering form. "I didn't know, baby, I just didn't know. We are both idiots, it will all work itself out eventually. It's just going to take time. You want to stay the night?" I asked because I truly was exhausted. That little hour and a half nap on Bella's couch did little to alleviate the fact that I had spent all night either on an airplane or in airports.

"You don't care?" She asked as she looked up at me with such hope in her eyes.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. Let me throw some pajama's on and we will crawl into bed, okay?" I asked because I desperately needed to get some clothes on and soon. Having her this close to me was wreaking havoc on my body and she had to feel my reaction to her as she sat on my lap.

She nodded as she kissed me gently on the neck before climbing off of my lap. "I should go home. I don't have anything to sleep in." She said softly as she stood beside the massive king sized bed.

"Nonsense." I told her as I tossed her a t-shirt before grabbing my pajama bottoms and boxers heading to the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

When I came back out of the bathroom I was amazed at the sight before me. Isabella was curled up in the bed, under the comforter and sheet laying on her side sound asleep. Her chocolate curls were spread out on the pillow with one hand tucked up under her cheek and the other resting on her stomach. I quietly put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before flipping off all the lights and making my way to the bed. I gently crawled in beside her laying on my side facing her back. I couldn't stop myself from scooting close to her back, wrapping my arm around her waist laying my hand on top of hers that was resting on our baby. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before laying my head down on the pillow to give in to my exhaustion.

I was woke up several hours later because it was so hot in the room and I was starting to sweat, this is another reason why I liked to sleep in no clothes. When I came to my senses I immediately knew why I was so hot, Bella was sprawled across my chest practically laying on top of me. Her arm was thrown over my chest with her hand tucked in the hair at the base of my neck with her head right above my heart and her leg thrown across my hips. I gently rolled her over onto her back as I tossed the blankets off of both of us. I groaned when I did so because I saw that the shirt she was sleeping in was pushed up above her panties, even exposing the small baby bump she had told me she had chalked up to being bloated. I groaned and turned away from the sight of her laying there with her tiny pair of ice blue lacy panties looked sexy as hell in.

I walked to the sliding glass door that led to the small balcony in a hurry opening it up and letting the small breeze cool my body off. "Edward?" I heard Bella asked from the bed.

I turned around and smiled at her tousled look as she sat up in the bed looking around confused. "I'm right here. I just got hot and needed to cool off." I told her softly as I looked back out the opened door. This view was so much different that any view you could get back in Florida. Our family ranch wasn't right on the beach but it wasn't but a ten minute horse ride or a five minute car ride to the nearest beach.

"Oh okay." I heard her mutter timidly.

I walked out on the balcony and over to the railing as I leaned on it looking down. We were up on the 32nd floor so you couldn't really make out any details from this far up but it was humbling none the less. I was lucky that I was able to afford such luxuries but even without my music career I would have been able to afford all of this because the life insurance that both of my parents had went into a trust that even to this very day I hadn't touched a penny of. I also had a trust from that Carlisle and Esme had set up when they adopted me, they put the same amount in it that Alice had in hers at the time since we were the same age and continued to add to it until I had turned 18. I could offer both Bella and the baby a good life but I had a feeling her independence would knock down any offer to help I offered her. It is quite ironic how no amount of money in the world can really get you the things you want most in life. No amount of money would get Bella to move to Florida tomorrow so we could do this pregnancy together. It also wouldn't convince her that I planned to be a part of both her's and the baby's lives. It also couldn't prove to her how sorry I was for my actions over the past three months. Nope, money couldn't solve my problems.

"What are you thinking about so intently over there?" Bella asked startling me out of my inner thoughts.

I jumped as I whirled around to face her. She was standing there in nothing but my t-shirt and those ice blue lacy panties that I had caught sight of when I climbed out bed a little bit ago. "How money can't solve my problems." I admitted softly as I leaned back against the railing crossing my legs at the ankle.

"What problems?" She asked curiously as she came to stand beside me but facing the street like I was when she had surprised me.

"Proving that I'm gonna be there for you and our baby. Get you to come home with me for good. Erase all the miles between your home and mine. How sorry I am for being such an insecure idiot over the past three months. Those are just to name a few." I said with a loud irritated sigh.

She laughed out right at my ramblings. "For one, I know how sorry you are but some of the past three months was unavoidable but still, you are forgiven." She said quietly.

"Okay, one down and a million more to go." I grumbled because that wasn't my biggest concern.

"We will figure it all out, Edward. It's just going to take time." She said reiterating my words I had comforted her with earlier. "As long as neither of us runs away and we are open and honest, we can figure things out before the baby comes."

I sighed as laid my head back on my shoulders so I could look up at the black sky, you couldnt' see the stars from here like you could from my house in Florida. "I just don't want to miss anything." I mumbled softly.

"I know you don't, Edward. But we have two different lives on opposite sides of the country and we are going to have to figure out how to merge them. I understand that your obligations are tied to Florida but my entire family is here."

"I know and I feel like shit for not being able to relocate and for even suggesting you be the one to give up your entire life just so I can be a part of the baby's life." I told her as I rolled my head to look at her.

She let out a loud huff of annoyance as she came to step in front of me straddling my crossed legs as she laid her hands on my stomach. "What do you want, Edward?"

I looked her dead in the eyes as I poured my heart out to her. "A chance to be a good boyfriend to you and a good daddy to BB." I told her as I cupped her face gently in my hands. "I love you, Isabella. I was just too much of an idiot to recognize it before now." I whispered gently into the night air. I didn't care if she said it back yet or not but I wanted her to know how I felt.

She smirked at me as she cocked her head to the side. My hands moved on her face as her smirk turned into a beaming smile. "Boyfriend, huh? I don't remember being asked to be anybody's girlfriend."

I smiled as I kissed her gently on the nose. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the implicit honor of consenting to be my girlfriend?" I asked her quietly without breaking eye contact with her.

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely." She muttered softly as I bent down to seal my lips with hers in a gentle kiss to seal the deal, so to speak.

"One more problem down." I mumbled against her lips as I angled her head so we could deepen the kiss that had started out so sweet and gentle. We stood on that balcony making out until Bella was shivering in my arms. "Cold, baby?" I asked her as I placed gentle kisses down her neck and behind her ear.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not wearing many clothes." She said with a smirk as she tugged my head back up. "Let's go back to bed." She whispered softly.

I picked her up by her bottom causing her to shriek and wrap her legs around my waist. "Can you shut the door?" I asked her as we stepped back into the room.

We spent the next several hours dozing on and off and making out with one another until my phone beeped alerting me that I had an hour and a half before my flight left. "I don't want you to go." Bella said with tears in her eyes from her position on the foot of the bed. The scene was way too familiar for comfort except this time nothing had been done except for some heavy kissing and petting through the clothes. We had decided to not rush our relationship so that it was built on the right foundation.

"I know, baby, but I will be back in a few weeks and we can talk all of the time. It's the best I can do right now, I'm sorry." I told her honestly as I slipped my t-shirt on over my head. It smelled like her since she had slept in it last night but it would help keep her closer for a little bit longer.

She nodded understandingly. "Don't forget that BB's next appointment is on the 5th of September at 10 o'clock that morning." She reminded me needlessly because I already had that date marked down in my calendar.

I nodded as I squatted in front of her putting my hands on her knees. "I won't forget, baby. Are you sure you want me to meet your family then?" I asked her just to make sure that our plans made during the night were still on.

She nodded this time as she leaned forward placing her forehead against mine. "Yeah, I will talk to dad and see if he and Sue want to come down since we should be able to find out the sex of BB at this next appointment."

I smiled at that bit of information. We had both been wondering about that this morning so Bella had looked it up on her phone and gotten a confirmation from Angela that since we would be seventeen weeks at this next appointment we should be able to find out what we are having. "Okay, sounds perfect to me. Maybe one of these months I can get you to Florida to meet my crazy family since Dad can't fly at the moment." I told her as I kissed her lips gently.

She smiled and nodded. "I will think about it and talk to my boss and see what I can find out since I just used my vacation time back in March. I will also look into seeing if there are any transfer positions open in your area."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I will look around and see if there are any advertisement jobs around the area for Seth just in case he wants to move with you if you decide to do that." I told her not wanting to add any extra pressure to her already mounting to do list. "I love you, Isabella." I whispered against her lips before sealing them together in a passionate kiss that nearly made me miss my flight.

"You know, I kind of like this baseball cap thing." She said as we stood in the lobby of the airport saying our final goodbyes in a hurry.

I laughed as I tugged the cap further down on my head. "Hopefully I will be able to loose it once our announcement comes out in a few months. I just want to live a normal life with my girlfriend and our baby." I told her sweetly as I placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

"I like the sound of that, Edward. You better go before you miss your flight." She said as she stood on her tiptoes to place one last lingering kiss on my lips.

I couldn't stop thinking about her and BB the entire ten hour flight home. It didn't get any better once I was at home because my mom and sister were constantly annoying me with questions about what I was going to do and every question under the moon about the baby. Where was Bella going to deliver at? Where was Bella and BB going to live? Where was we going to raise the baby at, California or Florida? Why wasn't Bella packing her stuff and moving into my house? When could they start decorating a nursery? Had we decided on any names yet? When was the due date? I had finally had enough of everybody's badgering about two weeks after I had left my girlfriend and baby back in California. "ENOUGH!" I yelled causing everybody to shut up and stare at me. It was Sunday dinner so everybody was gathered around the dining room table, even the kids.

"We are just concerned, son." My mother said trying to placate me.

I shook my head as I stood up with my palms flat on the table as I looked at each and every member of my family that I loved and was the reason I couldn't be there with Isabella and BB. "Isabella and BB don't need to be your concern. That is MY girlfriend and MY baby. MY concern. We, as in Isabella and myself, are working everything out. I don't expect her to just quit her job and move into my house. She is too independent to accept any handouts or to move without having another job lined up, and before any of you say anything. I love that about her. She's not after my money or what I can offer her or the baby, she's sticking around because of ME not what I have to offer." I said all before taking a deep breath. "Please just stay out of this and let US handle it." I pleaded with them all before sitting back down to finish the dinner that my mom had cooked for all of us.

The rest of dinner was quiet with very little conversation going on between us. I hated that I had ruined everybody's dinner but I was sick of all the questions and comments from everybody. After dinner I walked the path back to my house with Sammy running along beside me trying to catch firefly's. "What are we going to do, Sammy?" I asked the dog as she ran circles around my feet barking in excitement of hearing her name.

I patted her on the head before pulling my cell phone from my pocket to dial Bella's number. With the time difference between here and California she shouldn't be on assignment yet. "Hey there, boyfriend." She said and I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

I sighed as I continued up the path to my house. "You're not at work already are you?" I asked her quietly as I walked up the steps to my house and decided to sit outside on the porch and watch the horses graze in the pasture.

"Nope, just sitting here chillin' before I have to go. I still have about an hour before I have to leave the apartment. Did you enjoy your family dinner?" She asked as I sat back propping my feet up on the rail as Sammy hopped up in the porch swing to take a nap.

I ran my hand through my hair in irritation. "Not really. I exploded in the middle of dinner because of the constant barrage of questions, concerns, and comments about what we are going to do. I'm just fed up with all the constant nosiness when it's our business to sort out not theirs." I complained as I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"I know babe, but they are just curious because I live on the other side of the county and am pregnant with your first child." She said trying to calm my irritation down even though she was clear on the other side of the country.

"Enough about that, how are you faring? The morning sickness getting any better?" I asked because she had been throwing up a lot for the past week and neither of us wanted her to end up back in the hospital for dehydration or stress.

"Yeah, it's getting better. Angela gave me some tips on how to keep things down so I am trying them and they appear to be working." She said with a sigh. "I miss you and wish you were her or I was there. Tell me what you are looking at, describe it to me so I can be there with you." She asked. This had become a ritual for us when we talked on the phone which was every few days if not every day.

I laughed as I looked around my front porch and yard. "I am looking at my horses grazing in the pasture here in front of my house. Buttercup is about to burst with her baby, she's due any day now and has Emmett and Rosalie on their toes." I told her with a smile because Buttercup and Zorro were my two personal horses. I got buttercup on the day the adoption was finalized and Zorro when I turned sixteen. Buttercup was pregnant with her and Zorro's third foal and I was keeping this one whereas I had donated the other two to a handicap farm up in Jacksonville. "Her golden coat is so silky looking and shiny these days and Zorro won't leave her side for nothing. It's really romantic and sweet." I told her as I gazed at my horses as they suddenly raised their heads and headed towards the barn. Apparently it was time for them to go up for the night.

"Are you going to help deliver the foal?" Bella asked quietly.

"I doubt it. Having too many people around can confuse and agitate her so I Emmett or Rosalie will text or call me after the baby is born and I will go down there to see it." I explained to her as I continued looking around at my scenery. "It's so peaceful here and quiet." I told her as I listened to cicadas and crickets go to town out in the woods that surrounded our property. I couldn't see anybody's house from my front porch which was why I had chosen this section of the property to build my house on. "The sun is just beginning to set over the trees tinting the sky orange then purple then pink..."

We chatted until the last possible second before she had to go get ready and leave for her assignment which sounded like fun for her tonight. She was covering what was called Dancing Under the Stars at a park in the city where professional instructors taught dance lessons to the public before having a mini dance off. "I love you, Isabella. Please tell BB that daddy loves her too." I told her sincerely.

"I always do, babe. Try to not kill your family before you get back out to see me in a few weeks." She said still not returning my heartfelt sentiments but that was perfectly okay because I wasn't rushing her, she would return the words in her own time.

I laughed because no matter how pissed off they all made me I couldn't harm them, they had saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving. "I won't and I will see you in thirteen days."

"Okay, see you then." With that we both hung up, we had decided after that first phone call that we didn't like the finality of saying 'bye' at the end of a phone call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BellaPOV

I stood in the airport waiting on Edward by the baggage claim anxiously. We hadn't seen each other for almost a month now and my body had changed drastically over the past month and I was nervous as to what he was going to think of it. My stomach had rounded out and my boobs had almost doubled in size and my hips had started spreading a little bit. It was all enough changes that made me go maternity clothes shopping just last week when I had started crying because my shirt was hurting my boobs because it was so tight across my chest. I had just bought a few dresses, shorts, and a few shirts because I didn't want to spend a whole lot of money when I was going to outgrow the clothes in a few weeks anyways.

I was pulled out of my musings as a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind cradling my baby bump gently. "Well hello there, gorgeous."

I smiled as I leaned back against the chest I had missed something awful as of lately. "Hello handsome. We have missed you." I told him as I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"I've missed you guys too. You are absolutely gorgeous, Isabella." He whispered against my bare shoulder as he placed gentle kisses there. I was wearing a strapless light blue sundress that showcased my baby bump perfectly. There was an elastic band just below my breasts and above my bump that allowed the dress to fall gently around my bump before ending right above my knees. I had paired it with a simple necklace with a tiny little flip flop charm on it and a pair of white flip-flops.

"I look fat, you don't have to flatter me." I mumbled quietly.

Before I could take a stuttering breath he was standing in front of me tipping my head up so I couldn't avoid his gaze. "You are beautiful. You are carrying our child and you are gorgeous while doing it. Your hair has an amazing shine to it that I noticed from twenty feet away. You skin has a glow to it that only comes with pregnancy, or so I've been told. I find you sexy as hell." He said huskily as he gently kissed my lips as he sunk his fingers into my hair angling my head so he could deepen the kiss.

I sighed as he broke the kiss. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips.

"Anytime, baby, anytime." He pecked me on the nose before grabbing my hand and walking to the turning conveyor belt to grab his suitcase. Today was Thursday and after our ultrasound appointment tomorrow we, along with Seth, are driving up to Oregon where Dad and Sue were meeting us for the weekend. Edward was staying until Tuesday of next week when he would head home for another month.

Once we had his suitcase we headed outside to the short-term parking where I had parked my car earlier. "Want me to drive?" Edward asked when I let a yawn slip past my smile.

I quickly dug out my keys tossing them to him. "Sure, you want to pick something up for dinner on the way back to the apartment?" I asked him because I honestly didn't feel like cooking anything tonight.

"Sure, baby, what do you and BB want?" He asked as he helped me climb into the passenger seat of my car.

"Burger King?" I asked him with hope in my voice because I had been craving Burger King everything for the past week.

Edward laughed as he backed out of the parking space and pulled into the flow of traffic. "Sounds perfect." We made small talk all the way to Burger King where had the genius thought to call Seth and ask if wanted to join us for dinner and placed his order along with ours. We were quiet all the way home until he started laughing at the sounds my stomach was making.

"It's not funny, Edward." I pouted as we climbed into the elevator to go upstairs to mine and Seth's apartment.

He immediately sobered up. "I'm sorry, baby, I was only jesting."

"It's okay, babe, we're just hungry. BB can make me sound like I've got a living dinosaur or something inside of me when he gets hungry." I told him as I unlocked the apartment door while Edward went to knock on Seth's door so he could come over or dinner.

I was extremely impressed with how Seth handled being around Edward after he had quietly asked him for his autograph. We all sat around my kitchen table enjoying our hamburgers and french fries as we told stories of some stupid things we done as children.

"Before Esme and Carlisle adopted me Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I were inseparable despite Emmett being older than us other three. Alice and I were seven years old and wanted to go fishing in the pond so we all piled into the little boat with our fishing gear. We spent the next few hours fishing and horsing around until Emmett had knocked the paddles out leaving us stranded out in the middle of the pond. I didn't know how to swim at that time, Emmett was terrified of deep water at that time, Alice refused to ruin her clothes with pond water, and Jasper refused to leave Alice's side." He said shaking his head.

"What did you guys do?" Seth asked out of curiosity.

Edward hung his head chuckling quietly. "Like idiots, we all stood up in the little boat and started screaming for help. Alice in her excitement started jumping up and down which started the boat rocking and knocked us all into the water. We quickly realized that with all of our splashing that we had managed to get to where we could touch so we managed to get to shore and out of the pond. We walked back to the house and tried to sneak into the house without getting caught because we weren't supposed to be fishing without an adult present. Ma caught us about ten feet inside the front door."

I gasped with my hand over my mouth. "Did you guys get in trouble?" I asked quietly as I cradled our child gently in my hands. I don't know how I would react if something like that ever happened with our baby. I could see where the situation was both hilarious and terrifying at the same time.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, we had to go much the stalls out. Ma hugged us as she cried and ran her hands over all of us from head to toe before she stood back and scolded us about how dangerous that could have been without an adult present. We learned our lesson and so did they. From that day forward either Ma or Dad would take one day a week to give us swimming lessons in the pond. By the end of summer each and every one of us was a proficient swimmer." He said with a smile as he reached over stroking my stomach gently.

"That sounds dangerous for a little one." Seth said in a concerned voice as he watched us.

Edward shook his head. "You just have to show them that it can be dangerous and not hide things from them. My sister has two little ones and my brother has three little ones and they all live on the family farm. They have all been taking baby swimming lessons since they were four months old and can swim really good but they know that they aren't allowed to go in the pond unless an adult is with them. We spend a lot of our free time during the summer as a family in and around that lake. Hell, my brother and his wife got married on the bridge that goes across it."

Seth nodded contentedly. "Did I tell you Bella that Ferguson and Moore called me the other day to come in for an interview?"

I looked at him curiously because he already had a job. "What about your job at Smith and Sons?"

Seth just laughed. "Brian Smith is the one that set up the interview. Ferguson and Moore is located in Miami, Bella. I have to be there next Thursday for the interview which if they are interested will continue probably Monday or Tuesday of the next week. Where exactly in Florida do you live Edward?" He explained with a huge smile.

"Delray Beach, about 50 miles north of Miami." Edward answered quietly as I practically vibrated in my seat with the excitement that Seth would be in the same state as me without me having to ask him to relocate for me.

"Really?" I asked him with wide eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, I couldn't let you consider moving clear across the country without me. Even though you never asked me to go with you." He said with a mock pout on his face.

"You love your job and friends here, Seth, I wanted to ask you but it wasn't fair to you. Plus, all of the details haven't been worked out between Edward and I yet and my job situation is still undecided also." I told him honestly as I laid my hand over Edward's on top of my stomach.

"Seth, man, if I could I would gladly relocate to out here so this discussion wouldn't even have to happen but if I opt out of my job back at the farm then my dad will take it all back and I'm sorry but I just can't do that after everything that has happened in the last few months. I could live out here but I would honestly probably spend more time on an airplane than in either location. I hate taking her away from the home that she has painstakingly built over the past seven years, her friends, and her family but we have a family now too that we are starting and have to consider." Edward told him sincerely.

Seth nodded in understanding. "I understand, Edward, and I don't think it will be that hard leaving her dad and my mom behind because we only see them a few times a year anyways. Angela, Ben, and Aubs on the other hand will most likely cause a melt down." Seth stopped when he saw me shaking my head quickly in denial. He and Edward looked at me curiously.

"Angela and I just found out two weeks ago that Aro, Caius, and Marcus are wanting to open up a local office publishing house and they want to do it on the East Coast." I told them quietly as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"And?" Edward prompted me quietly with a wide smile on his face that made his eyes crinkle.

I nodded. "They told us to submit a state and city of our choice and why we were choosing that area. Angela suggested Miami because it is such a hot vacation spot for lots of people while I chose Fort Lauderdale because it is also a great vacation spot and is closer to you." I said quietly, teasing them with tiny bits of information. When they just continued to look at me quietly I sighed and gave them the biggest news. "Angela and I were the first ones to submit our entry but are waiting to hear if we got it or not. The only downfall if we do get it is that we would have to..." I trailed off teasing them even more.

"Isabella, stop playing games and just tell us already before I die from anticipation." Edward scolded me gently as he settled on the floor between my knees as he cradled our baby in his hands.

I laughed as I sunk my hands in his hair. "We would have to move to Fort Lauderdale or Miami, whichever city they choose to open shop up in, within the next few months because he wants the office open and running by January." I told him with a wide smile on my face because I knew that this solved the biggest of our problems.

"Really?" He asked quietly almost like he didn't believe that it was true.

I nodded as I slid my hands out of his hair to cup his face. "It's true, my love, it true. Angela and I are keeping our fingers crossed because that will take care of the job portion of our problems." I told him as I bent down to kiss his lips gently.

"I love you, Isabella. So damn much." He whispered as he raised up on his knees to seal his lips more firmly against my own.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing my possible new job, Seth's job interview next week, and BB's doctor's appointment tomorrow. That is until Edward started yawning widely and looked bleary eyed.

"Okay, Seth, it's bedtime for the old people." I told my brother who looked wound tight because Edward had told him that he would email Hannah and give Seth's number to her and leave it all in her more than capable hands.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing as Edward rolled his eyes from his position in my lap. He was stretched out on the couch with his feet propped on one arm rest and his head laying in my lap. "Goodnight, Seth. See you tomorrow afternoon." Edward called to Seth as he was walking out of the apartment.

"Goodnight, bubba. Love you." I called as I rolled my head back to look at my brother upside down.

"Yeah yeah, old woman. I love you too. See you guys tomorrow afternoon." He called as he walked out of my apartment closing the door behind him.

I looked down at Edward who was looking at me with an intense gaze that shocked me to my core. "You ready for bed, my love?" I asked him quietly as I stroked my fingers through his hair gently.

He smirked at me and nodded. "Am I allowed to sleep in your room tonight?" He asked with a small pout on his face.

"If you must." I teased with a roll of my eyes.

He shook his head and all the playfulness disappeared off of his face. "I'm serious here, Isabella. Yes, I want you more than I've ever wanted anybody in my life. I am in a constant state of arousal when I'm around you or when I just think about you but I do not want to cross that line until YOU are ready to cross it with me." He said as looked at me with such seriousness.

"Edward, I know that you won't push me and I'm not guaranteeing that anything more than cuddling will happen tonight but I do want you beside me in that bed. I sleep better when you are there with me." I told him honestly because I wasn't sure I wanted to take that final step just yet but I wasn't going to throw the option completely out because my hormones were not something to play with these days.

He smiled gently as he met me halfway for a gentle kiss. "Okay, come on then and let me help you lock up for the night." He said before rolling off of the couch with a groan. "Damn I really am getting old.

I just laughed. "You are only 26, babe. That's not that old and I'm not far behind you." I told him as we both walked to the front door where his suitcase was still sitting. I had a birthday coming up in a little over a week and was not looking forward to it.

"I know, next week. Will you come back to Florida with me next week?" He asked as we headed for the bedroom with his suitcase in his hand and his other arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I shrugged playfully because in all reality I took a week off for my birthday and had every year. It was the last little bit of my vacation time but it had been submitted since January, well before I had even met Edward. "I don't know if I can do that." I teased him as I tugged a pair of my new panties and nightgowns from my dresser before heading for the bathroom.

"Why not?" Edward pouted as he leaned against the bathroom door. "I want you to meet Oreo, he's a little cutie but he's feisty too." He told me with a smile that stretched across his entire face. He was like a little boy when he talked about his horses and Oreo was the newest addition.

I smiled at him through the mirror as I brushed my teeth. "Convince me in the shower?"

He smiled and nodded because he knew he was already going to get his way. We took a shower together before quickly crawling into bed exhausted. Too exhausted to do much more than snuggle and steal a few kisses. The next morning we didn't crawl out of bed until 8:30 and that was only because our appointment was at 10. I grumbled to myself that I didn't have anything to wear since I had only bought a few things when I went shopping with Angela.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked as he tugged on his cargo shorts covering up his amazing ass while mine continued to spread a little more every day.

I sighed as I tugged one of my new tops from the closet along with a pair of capri's. "All of my clothes make me look fat and I don't have many that fit me anymore. I only bought a few outfits the other day when I went shopping with Angela because I don't know what the weather is like in Florida." I rambled as I tugged on my capri pants with the elastic waistband that didn't help my figure issues at all.

Edward came over and stopped my frantic movements. "Isabella Marie, you are beautiful because you are creating another life within your tiny body. The weather in Florida is humid and muggy and hot. Even during the winter time it doesn't get really cold. Want me to go shopping with you?" He offered as he caressed our baby soothingly.

I sniffed and shrugged my shoulders as I held my head down because I wasn't sure if I was embarrassed over how I was acting or irritated because none of my clothes looked right on me. "You don't mind?" I asked him quietly.

"We can go after we leave the doctor's, if you feel up to it. We can even pick you out coordinating outfits for the gender reveal pictures we have to go take." He said reminding me that we had a photo opportunity after our appointment before we left for our drive up north to meet up with mine and Seth's parents.

I smiled up at him because he was being really sweet. "Okay and maybe we can pick out some stuff for the baby too?" I asked softly as he helped me put my stretchy shirt with the long waist on over my head and situate it around our baby.

"Absolutely. I already have a room cleared out back in Florida for the nursery. It's right next to the master bedroom, has a connecting bathroom, and gorgeous view of the pasture. When we get there we can make a run into Miami and shop around for baby furniture so we can get the nursery set up." He said before placing a gentle kiss against my lips before striding across the room to finish getting himself dressed.

"What if I want my own apartment or house until we date for a little while?" I teased him as we finished getting ready.

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "Is that what you want? A place of your own in the city?" He asked seriously.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Edward. I just feel like we are moving so fast just because of the baby." I admitted honestly.

"We are but that can't be helped really and I don't want you rushing into anything you aren't ready for but it just feels right. I miss you when you aren't near me and I am counting the minutes until you are back in close proximity. If you really want your own place then we can find you one in the city, maybe you and Seth can live in the same building like you do here." He rambled nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair on reflex.

I walked over to him stepping between his legs tipping his head back so the I could look in his eyes. "It's not that I don't want to live with you but I don't want either of us to regret it six months or a year down the road."

"I won't regret it, Isabella, I can't wait for us to live together like a real family. Will you regret it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't say definitively but I don't think I will regret it and it is nice snuggling with you at night. That is something I could get used to." I told him as I sunk my fingers through his hair.

"Then let's get used to it when you make the move to Florida." He said before tugging my head down so that our lips touched gently.

"Okay." I whispered before sealing our lips together passionately. Another of our problems solved. Living arrangements.

We made it to Dr. Carmen's office with less than five minutes to spare. I scowled at Edward as I went to sign myself in because he had been determined to stop and get me something to eat when he heard my stomach growl on our way here. "Hello, Isabella." The nurse said smiling in my direction.

"Hi, Gina. How are you this morning?" I asked as I signed my name on the little clipboard.

"I'm good. Doc Carmen should be with you fairly quickly since we aren't that busy."

I nodded and headed for the seat next to Edward. "The nurse said it shouldn't be too long of a wait since they aren't that busy." I told him as I fiddled with his fingers that automatically went to rest on my thigh whenever we were near one another.

"Good, I can't wait to find out what our bundle of joy will be." He said with a gentle kiss to my shoulder.

Before I could respond to him I heard my name being called. I was patient while I went through all the normal routines of these appointments while Edward was shifting impatiently in his little plastic chair. I breathed a sigh of relief when we were escorted into the ultrasound room. "Finally." Edward breathed as he helped me up onto the table while Doctor Carmen got the machine ready.

She chuckled at his breathed frustration at it taking so long. "Is daddy anxious?"

I smiled as Edward nodded. "Yes, a little bit." He mumbled as I positioned my clothes so that the gel wouldn't get on them since we had plans after we left here.

"Well, let's not keep you guys waiting." She said pushing the little wand to my stomach so that a grainy image came up on the screen. She showed us the baby's head, the feet, the hands, the heartbeat, and finally the part we had both been wanting to see. "You guys are having a little..."

"I like this shirt." Edward said as he sat outside the dressing room as I modeled one outfit after another.

I smiled and nodded as I looked in the mirror. "I do too and it would also work for the reveal pictures because of the ribbon." I told him admiring the lace shirt I had on. It had a built in tank top under it for modesty sake with 3/4 lace sleeves that embraced my stomach beautifully. I actually felt sexy in this shirt and skinny jeans Edward had talked me into trying on. "Now we have to find you a shirt and some jeans also."

We shopped around for another hour until meeting our photographer at the park for the pictures. Edward helped me pick out numerous pairs of shorts, capri's and jeans along with t-shirts and some dressier shirts along with some skirts, dresses, and work clothes. The back seat and trunk of my car was filled with bags and bags of maternity clothes for me but there were also a few bags for the baby back there. We had stopped at a little baby boutique on the way to the park that caught my eye. Inside we bought a stuffed duckling for the baby, Edward insisted because of my duck collection from my childhood. We also bought a few outfits that neither of us could resist along with a few toys and random items that we would need eventually.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling today?" Samantha asked as she hugged me gently before shaking Edward's hand. Samantha was a photographer that often freelanced for the Journal occasionally.

"I'm great, Sam. Edward this is Samantha, Sam this is Edward." I said introducing them.

Once the picture was taken Sam immediately let us have the one we picked to upload to our phones so we could send it to all of our family members. We titled it "Sophie Elizabeth is going to be joining the family next year" before sending the picture of Edward and I standing facing each other with our hands joined on our daughter with huge smiles on our faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EdwardPOV

Listening to my baby girl's heartbeat echo around the room at the doctor's office was absolutely amazing but nothing topped actually finding out that she was actually a precious little girl. I was living high on a bubble for hours after the appointment and thoroughly enjoyed helping Bella pick out some maternity clothes that I thought looked amazing on her. But what topped the afternoon off as being perfect was buying my baby girl her very first 'Daddy's little Girl' outfit with matching leggings, shoes, and bow to match. Bella had bought her a 'Momma's little duckling' outfit with all the matching accessories. It was also amazing taking our first family pictures together, which also double as our reveal pictures. I loved the one where Bella was leaning on a tree in the background cupping our daughter while I stood staring at her with Sophia's sonogram picture sticking our of my back pocket. The one where Bella was sitting between my legs with Sophie's name spelled in blocks that were stacked on top of one another in front of us was another favorite. We had elected to have several copies of each picture printed off and shipped to Bella's apartment while we selected the one where we were standing face to face with our hands on her stomach to send to our family member's announcing that we were having a baby girl.

My phone immediately came to life in my hands almost immediately after I had sent that message to everybody important to me. "This is crazy." I commented as my phone immediately started vibrating almost as soon as it stopped.

"Want to turn them off while we meet up with Seth and get lunch?" Bella suggested as her phone was acting just like mine.

I immediately nodded and held down the power button to power down my phone. "Are you a little disappointed that we're not having a boy?" I asked her as we walked hand in hand back to her car after saying bye to Sam.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter whether it was a boy or a girl as long as they are healthy with all their fingers and toes in place." She said sounding like a true mother.

"I agree, my love, I agree."

We made a quick trip back to the apartment to drop off all of our purchases before picking up Seth to share an enjoyable lunch before hitting the road in my car. "Who's idea was it to meet up in Timbuktu, Oregon?" Seth asked about 45 minutes into the road trip from his position in the backseat.

"Mine. My brother in law is a history nut that is constantly scouring the world for hidden gems. He says that what this is and recommended going there for the first meet of the parents and it's also just about half way in between your parents and all of us." I told him as Bella squeezed my hand gently.

Seth nodded. "I've never even heard of it."

I laughed because I hadn't either before Jasper suggested it one night over dinner. "I imagine not, most people on this coast tend to go to Yellowstone or Yosemite or the grand canyon or some place equally as big. I was told that this place is beautiful but well kept off the map." I told him almost words for word what Jasper had told me.

"Really?" Seth asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

I just laughed. "At least that's what Jasper says." I told him causing both him and Bella to crack up.

"I think it's sweet, babe." Bella whispered as she readjusted in her seat leaning more into my arm that was entwined with hers on the center console.

"Thanks, my love." I whispered against the top of her head.

Another hour into the drive and Seth was bored again. "Can we play 20 questions or something? I'm bored."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "You have always been horrible on road trips." Bella said lightly. "I've got to pee again so maybe afterwards we can play."

I sighed this time around as I pulled onto the next exit ramp. Seth and I stayed in the car while Bella practically ran inside the store quickly asking where the bathroom was before disappearing out of sight. "Hey Edward, can I ask you a favor?" Seth asked quietly from the backseat.

I turned so I could look at him. "Sure, I'll do whatever I can to help. What's the favor?" I asked him with both trepidation and curiosity tingeing my voice.

He just laughed. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I told you and Bella about the job interview in Miami next week but what I didn't tell you is that it is just a formality. The job is mine if I want it, which I do. I need help finding an apartment in Miami. Do you think you could help me look next week while we are all there?"

I was stunned at this revelation of information. "Why didn't you told Bella that?" I asked curiously.

"Because I wanted her to make the decision to move on her own, not because I was going out there. I've been to Miami before and loved it when I was there, this is a dream come true for me. It's a surprise for Bella. I want to accept the job and have a place to live lined up before I tell her or our parents. So, will you help me?" He asked in a rush as we both spotted Bella coming back out of the store with a sack swinging from her fingers.

I quickly nodded. "Congratulations, by the way and yes I will help you." I told him quickly just as Bella opened the car door. "You get anything for us?" I asked Bella as she slid into the seat.

"No." She deadpanned as she shut the door.

I just shook my head knowing she was teasing because she wasn't a selfish person, she didn't know how to be selfish.

Once we were back on the highway Seth begged again to play 20 questions. "Do we get 20 questions each or 20 questions total?" I asked curiously because 20 questions a piece would be easy but 20 questions total would make picking the questions more difficult.

"Total, so we will do 18 questions instead of 20. That's six questions each. I'll go first. We'll start with something simple, and you both have to answer. What is your favorite place to eat?" He asked quickly.

"My mom's house." I said quickly because that woman honestly knew how to cook anything any of us wanted and it was always delicious.

"Momma's boy." Bella said with a smile before answering. "Mel's drive in down on Mission street."

"Bubba Gump's. Who's next?" He said eagerly.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I will. If you could visit one place in the entire world, without money being an issue, where would it be?"

"The Greek Islands." Seth said with a nod of his head.

Bella snickered softly as she shook her head. "Scotland or Ireland, no particular city but more like a traveling vacation to explore some historic castles and maybe see some traditional Scotland games." Bella explained with a wistful smile on her face as she closed her eyes to picture her dream vacation.

"Machu Picchu in Peru." I said matter of factly.

"That's odd." Seth said quietly while Bella smiled but kept quiet. I presumed she was thinking of the question she was going to ask.

She tapped her finger on her chin as she concentrated before a beautiful yet scary smile spread across her face. "Okay, I got it." She said as she turned to face me as her beautiful smile spread even bigger, lighting up her entire face. I heard Seth groan from the backseat but he quickly shut up and bit his tongue at one look from Bella.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"If you were invisible where would you go and what would you do?"

I laughed and nodded as I thought about my answer. "Good question, my love, good question. Given our situation, I would probably spend a day in the labor and delivery room so that I can be prepared to help you when it comes that time."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Bella said as she leaned over to kiss me ont he cheek.

I shook my head. "Not sweet, just trying to be prepared because I heard what happened when Alice gave birth to Alex and it was not fun nor sweet. It was scary as hell and I was nothing but a doting uncle." I told her honestly.

Seth laughed until Bella's gaze stopped it mid throat causing him to choke and cough which caused both Bella and I to laugh. "What would you do Seth?" Bella asked her brother with a wink.

"You are a cruel woman, Isabella. I would sneak through security at one of Hannah Monty's concert's so that I could talk to her since apparently I am too chicken shit to do it in real life." Seth grumbled from the backseat.

"I can do you one better, Seth, she will be in Miami next weekend for a supposed surprise baby shower for Bella and I." I told him and felt my eyes grow wide at Bella's gasp. I wasn't supposed to know and I am sure I wasn't supposed to say anything to Bella about it.

"Baby shower?" Bella asked quietly.

I nodded. "I overheard Alice and Ma talking with Hannah the other day about it and am almost certain I wasn't supposed to know and neither were you. So we can still act surprised, right?" I asked her with a wink.

She nodded with a smile. "Absolutely. Okay, back to my question. If I could be invisible I think I would go visit my mom's grave without having my dad worry about how I'm doing. I would tell her all about you and Sophie and all the changes I am going to be making in the next few months."

I simply kissed the side of her head as Seth piped up that it was his turn. "Why did you pick the career you did?"

Edward. "Because I love math and am good with numbers."

Bella. "Because I love to read and write."

Seth. "Because I like to run my mouth."

"If you go back in time, where would you go and what would you do?"

Edward. "Back to when I was 10 years old to tell my mom and dad that I love them one last time and also tell them that they were great parents and to not worry about me because I was going to be taken care of even when they were gone."

Bella. "Mine is similar. Back to give my mom a hug one more time and tell her that I love her and will never forget her."

Seth. "Mine is similar too. I would go back and tell my dad that he did a great job with me and Leah and that the trouble I caused wasn't his fault. I may even go back and change some of my actions and not cause my dad as much stress."

"If you could be any animal, what would it be?"

Edward. "A monkey."

Bella. "A dolphin."

Seth. "A bird."

The questions went on and on for a while until Bella started yawning non stop, then we all got quiet and listened to the radio until I pulled up at the lodge that we would be staying in for the next few days. I had took it upon myself to book three rooms on separate floors. Charlie and Sue were on the first floor while Seth was on the second leaving Bella and I on the third floor. I smiled and motioned to Seth to be as quiet as possible as I looked at Bella sleeping so soundly in the passenger seat. He got out quickly but shut his door softly as he went to greet who I assumed was his mom and Bella's dad as I slowly climbed from the car. I waved at them in greeting before I opened Bella's door so that I could wake her up. I wanted to carry her upstairs to our room so that she could finish her nap but I knew she would be embarrassed and pissed off and I had a feeling those weren't a good combination.

"Bella, my love, we're here." I whispered as I stroked her arm and our daughter.

She groaned as she rolled her head towards me but didn't wake up. "Bella, baby, come on and wake up." I told her as I leaned forward placing a gentle kiss first on our daughter and then on her lips but was shocked when I felt her lips mold to mine.

I hummed against her lips. "You little sneak." I whispered when we broke apart.

She chuckled. "Couldn't pass up the chance to steal a kiss because I have a feeling my father is glaring daggers into the back of your head at this very moment." She whispered against my lips before sealing our lips together again in a quick yet passionate kiss.

I groaned at the sound of a throat clearing behind my still crouch form as Bella devoured my lips and tongue with her own. "Hi daddy." She said as she placed a final gentle kiss to my lips.

I quickly stood up spinning around to face Bella's father for the first time, even though we were a little over four month's pregnant with our first baby. Wait a second, hold up the motion, first baby? as in plan to have more than one? I shook my head to clear it of the stray thoughts that didn't disturb me or freak me out at all as I faced her father. The first thing I noted was the Burt Reynolds like mustache that graced his scowl perfectly. "Hi Bells, how did my granddaughter treat you on the trip?" He asked as he pulled Bella into his arms as he scowled at me over the top of her head.

"Stop scowling, daddy. It's not going to work and she was a perfect angel." Bella told him which was a relief to me. "Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend and your granddaughter's daddy. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie, and my step-mom Sue." She said introducing all of us as she stepped back to my side.

I shook hands with Charlie and Sue, but threw in a kiss on the cheek with Sue. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, although I wish it had been under different circumstances." I told them confidently as I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders as she leaned into my side.

The rest of the weekend went amazingly. Come to find out Charlie and I got along really well, especially when I showed him pictures of our fully stocked pond back in Florida and expressed my like of spending hours sitting in a boat fishing, whether I caught anything or not didn't matter. There were numerous tears shed when Seth let it slip that he already had the job in Florida, the interviews were all a formality. I don't know who cried the hardest, Sue or Bella, but it was a tear fest as Seth sat mystified at their reactions while both Charlie and I tried to calm our women down. I cringed in my seat when Sue wailed "I'm losing two of my babies to Florida!" after Bella told her and her father that she would be moving to Florida in the coming months also.

"What is so damn special about Florida?" Charlie demanded while giving me a stink eye.

I explained what all had happened with my dad's massive heart attack to his rough recovery to the deal he made with me, Emmett, and Alice so that he would retire and take it easy. I think he was impressed that I had so willingly given up everything just so my dad could retire and not have to stress about the family business anymore. We actually forgot all our phone being turned off until the phone in our room rang early Saturday morning. "Hello?" I asked groggily into the phone as Bella stuffed her head under her pillow so she could continue sleeping.

"Edward?" A female voice asked hesitantly.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat up against the headboard with the blankets draped across my naked waist. "Yes, this is he. Can I ask who's calling?" I asked quietly as I heard Bella mumble incoherently from under her pillow.

"This is Angela. I've been trying to get ahold of Bella since yesterday but her phone keeps going straight to voicemail." Angela explained urgently.

I became alarmed that something could be wrong with Bella's dearest friend or her god daughter. "Is everything okay?"

She giggled softly. "Everything is absolutely perfect. I know it's early but can I talk to Bella?"

"She's still asleep, Angela." I told her but smiled when I saw Bella's hand reach out with a flat palm. "Nevermind, here she is." I told her as I laid the phone in Bella's palm before they both disappeared under the pillow which caused her voice to be muffled to my ears. I grabbed my cell phone turning it on and watching it go crazy in my lap. I had a barrage of texts and missed calls from everybody; Alice topped the list at 29 texts and 14 missed calls while Amber and Hannah were at the bottom of the list with just a single text each. I groaned as I dutifully started replying back to each text and ignoring the missed calls. I was nearly knocked off the king sized bed when Bella suddenly lurched upright, tossing pillows and blankets aside as she scrubbed her hair out of her face.

"Say that again, Ange, I was only half listening." She said as she waved in the air towards me. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed tightly. "YES!" She exclaimed as she threw herself into my arms, her naked body sliding against my own. "Okay, bye Ange. Love you too." She said as she tossed the phone out of her hand. I reached down to pick it up to replace it back on the stand as Bella placed excited kisses all over my face and neck as her legs straddled my bare and now straining hips aligning us perfectly. "We got it." She whispered softly as sunk down on me causing us both to groan loudly.

It was almost an hour later before I realized what she had meant by the 'We got it' comment. She had gotten the job in Florida, she and Angela had gotten it and were give six weeks to relocate to Fort Lauderdale, Florida or the surrounding area before their work really started. The only thing the girls had to do in the next six weeks work wise was find an office space for their publishing company and have it approved by the head honcho's were hiring a packing and moving company for the and were also offering to line up temporary housing for six months until they got acquainted with the area and found a place of their own. Bella of course wouldn't need the temporary housing because of me but Angela would need a kid friendly house with things to keep Aubrey occupied and it would also need to be conducive to Ben getting a job in the area also.

The rest of the weekend went amazingly well while I got to know Charlie and Sue and they got to know me better in return. I even got a normal handshake from Charlie on Sunday when we were saying our goodbyes and a hug from Sue while she told me to take care of her babies. I promised her quietly that I would guard all three of them with my life and also reiterated once again that they were always more than welcome to come to the farm and stay for however long they wanted to.

"So does that mean you can officially move to Florida with me this week?" I asked Bella as we walked down the hall to her apartment late Sunday evening.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. It's not like I have anything to do within the next six weeks except get myself relocated and set up in Florida." She said as she leaned against my side. "I just don't know how I feel about some stranger packing up all of my personal belongings." She said as I unlocked the door for us.

I chuckled. "Why don't we do all of that tomorrow? We can pack up all of your personal things and have them stacked in boxes by the front door before we leave on Tuesday." I suggested as we walked through the door shutting it behind us.

Bella nodded as she went immediately to the refrigerator pulling a bottle of water from it, offering it to me. "That sounds like a plan. I don't care so much about them packing the basic stuff like my dishes, books, or music but it kind of creeps me out thinking about them packing up my personal stuff like my ducks or pictures or clothes." She said as we settled on the couch with our feet propped up on the table in front of us.

"I will go out first thing in the morning and get some boxes, tape, and newspapers then. What are you going to do about all of your furniture?" I asked looking around at the impeccably yet homey furnishings that were scattered throughout her amazing apartment.

She shrugged. "I hate to get rid of them because they are all my own personal choices but I am sure your house is fully furnished so I don't know."

I chuckled. "Baby, my stuff is all masculine and leather. Why don't we have it all shipped to Florida and we can go through it then? That way you have a chance to see my house and we can decide if something of yours is better than mine."

"You are a very smart man, Edward Cullen." She whispered as she crawled over into my lap.

I smiled as I looked up at her. "I'm just trying to make things easier on you, baby." I told her as I cradled her hips tightly as she rocked her legging clad hips against my rock hard erection. "We won't be able to do this for much longer." I groaned out as she laid her arms across my shoulders sinking her hands in my hair.

"I know so lets take advantage."

Take advantage is exactly what we did for most of the night, I think we fell asleep somewhere around midnight but neither of us were complaining the next day as we packed up her apartment and life. I watched as she patted each and every duck on top of the head and kissed it's beak before putting it gently into a box. I didn't say anything though because she had already cried twice this morning when she had packed up her picture frames from the living room and when she had placed her big duck into the box. I was quietly packing up the spare bathroom while she worked in the bedroom.

"Are you sure it's okay for all of my duckies to come with me?" She asked a little bit later.

I turned around wrapping my arms around her waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We can even go buy you some actual ducks for the pond if you want." I told her honestly as she draped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you for dealing with my craziness."

I laughed and shook my head. "I love your craziness, Isabella, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony."


End file.
